Forgotten Yesterday
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: In the years following Voldemort's fall Harry must go back and reopen a world and life he had almost forgotten.
1. Mission

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 1: Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

A hush went through the staff table in the great hall of Hogwarts school as Harry entered the room.

'Wonderful' he thought 'What do I have to go kill today.'

The war had been over almost 8 years now. When the dust had finally settled Voldemort was dead once and for all and the death eaters scattered but the losses on both side were astronomical. Lucius Malfoy had died at the hands of his own son. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall fell during the final battle. Ron and Lavender Weasly and Harry's own wife Cho in a raid several months before. 

Harry let go of his daughter Kaitlyn's hand and she ran to the gryffandor table where the prefects always saved her a seat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the headmaster discretely slip out of his chair and in to one of the side rooms. He sighed dramatically and followed. Inside he closed the door silently and leaned against it. 

"do I even get breakfast before I go kill this one?" In the years since the war though Harry had taken the defense against dark arts position at hogwarts he continued to serve the order of phoenix disposing of death eaters the aurors failed to apprehend. 

"It's not that type of mission Harry." Severus snape shuffled through papers on a desk then took a step towards the younger man. "You need to bring someone home. I will be covering your classes while you're gone."

"Will it take that long?"

"She may need a bit of convincing."

Harry snorted a laugh. "You always did want that defense job."

Snape smiled. "Not really it was far more rewarding to have students think I may be poisoning them."

His comment finally made Harry genuinely laugh. "So who is this person?"

The headmaster suddenly withdrew. "She has been living as a muggle since shortly after her graduation from Hogwarts though she did continue to her magical studies."

"She deserted during the war?"

"No. Do you remember when Albus asked you all to join the order and fight Voldemort?" He continued after Harry nodded. "No one asked her. Though how the old fool passed her by I will never know. At the leaving feast she was told her parents had been killed. We now believe it was death eaters, most probably malfoy." 

"She was muggle-born then." Harry strained his memory for some muggle-born student who's parents had died their last night at school but could remember none.

"Yes, she went back to settle their affairs and simply never turned back."

"Severus, just explain to me why I'm going after the woman. If she wants out of the wizarding world its none of our business."

"The time has come Harry to right old wrong, on my part at least. She could have been the greatest witch in her generation and ignored her. She's dying now Harry."

"Oh."

"I'm surprised you don't remember her." Snape came around the sofa and stood next to Harry

"Why?"

"She was one of your best friends."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticism, etc.


	2. Faded Memory

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 2: Faded Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

Harry spent the remainder of the morning in a daze. He slowly wandered back to his rooms and fell to his knees before the old bookcase. He pulled out a worn album and flipped through the yellowed pages. Pictures waved and smiled. He turned past the pictures of his parents and settled on a portrait of two young boys, one with flaming hair the other raven, and a little girl with a book in her arms. Harry remembered when that picture was taken. The leaving feast second year. That had been a great year, in retrospect anyway. He flipped through the following pages. School, quidditch, summer at the burrow, the three children grew up before his eyes. And slowly the little girl that always seemed to have a book slowly was pushed to the side replaced by the pretty Asian girl that would become Harry's wife. By the time he came to pictures from their sixth year she was gone all together. He was so absorbed in his world he didn't hear the door open and close.

"Are you ok daddy?" Kaitlyn stood at his side.

"Huh?" He jumped at his child's voice. "No. Nothing sweetie." He looked in her eyes a moment. "How would you like to spend a couple days with Aunt Ginny?"

She jumped "Really, Daddy?" Kaitlyn kissed his cheek and ran up to her room. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note: Sorry this one is so short. The next chapter should be a bit longer.

Comments, Criticisms, Etc.???


	3. Hindsight

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 3: Hindsight 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny spun around quickly her wand drawn as she heard the familiar sound of a wizard apperating. She let out an exasperated sigh when she came face to face with Harry and Kaitlyn in the middle of her kitchen. 

"Harry James Potter, I have told you a million times not to scary me like that!" She dropped the wand to her side.

"Sorry Gin, You're just so cute when you're mad at me." He sat his daughter on the ground. "Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Watch Kaity for a few days?"

"Um… Yeah."

Ginny knelt down and held her arms out. "Where is my favorite goddaughter?" 

Kaitlyn ran into Ginny's arms. "I missed you Aunt Ginny."

"I missed you too, baby."

Kaitlyn pulled back a distinctly mischievous glint in her eyes. "Is Claude around?"

Ginny smiled and walked to a small stairwell off the kitchen. "Claudia Livinia Malfoy! Get down here!" She called then turned back, "She'll be down in a minute."

"What did she do now?" Draco pushed open a door and entered the room. "Oh… Hello Potter."

"Hello Malfoy." 

Ginny watched the exchange between her husband and her friend with barely veiled amusement. Since the day Dumbledore had told him Draco was on their side Harry had been waiting for the betrayal. It had never come. He and Ron had both almost boycotted the wedding. Fortunately one of Molly Weasly's patented howlers threatening disownment was all it had taken to secure their unenthusiastic participation. After the ceremony, when they had ambushed Draco and forced him to swear on his own life that he wouldn't betray her, they finally decided to accept he was on their side. School and childhood rivalries, though, were hard forgotten.

"Whatever it is I swear I didn't do it!" A small platinum blonde head bounced down the stairs her arms crossed over her chest. She caught sight of the room and broke into a smile. "Uncle Harry!" she ran and was swept up in her godfather's arms. He dropped her quickly when she caught sight of her cousin and squirmed. "Kaity, how long are you staying?"

"A couple days."

"Great come on." Kaity was quickly grabbed and pulled up the stairs a just audible 'Bye daddy' following her.

"So." Draco took a seat at the island, "Which of my former acquaintances are you going to kill this time?"

"Play nice, Draco." Ginny sat beside him, "So who are you going to kill?" 

"No one." He pulled out a stool opposite them. "It's not that type of mission. I have to go bring someone back to the wizarding world."

"Who?"

"Snape wouldn't tell me. All he said was she gone to Hogwarts around the same time as us. At the leaving feast she found out her parents had been killed by deatheaters. She left and never came back."

"I can't remember anyone whose parents were killed by deatheaters at the leaving feast." Ginny wracked her brain.

"Neither can I. Plus," Draco added, "If her parents died that way around that time she must have been muggle-born. The deatheaters didn't start randomly killing wizards till at least four years after we were at Hogwarts."

"I know. That's why I was thinking about…"

Ginny quickly realized who he meant. "Harry, no. If something like that happened to her. We would have known. We… It couldn't be."

"I don't know. I don't even have any pictures of her after fifth year."

"Ok, I feel a little out of the loop now. Who are we talking about?"

"Who was the muggle-born girl in your year? She got better grades than you? Head girl?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Draco thought a moment. "Can I tell you guys something?"

"Of course Sweetie." Ginny laced her fingers into his. 

"Well, hindsight is 20/20 and… You remember that year I was still being a prat? It's tradition for the head girl and boy to share a common room. Well, we did. We were never there at the same time so it was never really an issue but on the rare occasion she was I always tried to bait her, to piss her off. Don't give me that look, Potter. I liked making people mad. But that year it was different. She wouldn't even react to me. She'd just pick up her stuff and go to her room whenever I said anything. Until one time I think it was before Christmas. I said something about you and Ron not protecting her any more. Well she started crying and ran away. 

"That scared me. I made a lot of people angry but I never made anyone cry before. So I followed her up to the astronomy tower. We talked a long time that night. She told me how you and Ron got girlfriends and forgot she existed. That she hadn't spoken to either of you in two years and a lot of other stuff I swore I'd never tell anyone."

"I never even realized." Harry hung his head. "How could I have not realized?"

"We all were thinking of other things. I remember she left the leaving feast early but I never found out why."

"And now she's dying."

"What?!?" Ginny gasped

"That's why Snape is sending me after her." Harry closed his eyes a moment. "She's dying and we never even knew because we were too wrapped in our own little worlds to notice she'd even left."

"Alright Potter, as much as I enjoy seeing you suffer," Draco stood and stepped beside where Harry sat. "Aren't you being a bit hard on yourself?"

"Draco's right Harry."

He smiled and looked up at his friends. "I know. I really should go now."

"Good luck." Draco called as Harry apperated away. "You'll need it."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, Etc.


	4. Unfortunate Reality

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 4: Unfortunate Reality 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Harry apperated into a small corner of Firefly Mall. Firefly Mall was the American equivalent of Diagon Alley. No one gave him a second glance as he appeared out of nowhere. He quickly went about the business of changing his British galleons for American ones and renting a vehicle from Clem's magical motors. Modern enchanted cars always reminded him of Mr. Weasly's old ford, though the newer lines were slightly less temperamental. For old times sake he indulged in a bit of candy that he swore to himself he was going to take home to Kaity. Purchases in hard and the car in miniature form in his pocket he apperated to the city Snape said his mission was in.

The place he landed was fairly hidden and provided him enough room to resize the car and begin to drive without anyone noticing. He read the address to the magical navigation system and it began to feed him directions. It hardly seemed anytime at all before he was outside a row of small brick houses. The neighborhood was small and almost quaint in its simplicity. He strode up the small path and knocked on the door. It seemed like hours before the next door neighbor noticed he was there. 

"Hello? Are you looking for Hermione?" she called.

Inside he cringed. "Yeah." Harry tried his best to sound cheerful. "I went to school with her and I was in town so I thought I'd look her up. Do you know when she'll be back?"

The older woman shook her head. "The poor dear is in the hospital again. I don't know when shell get out."

"Could you tell me which one I'd really like to visit her." He leaned on the railing.

"She's in Parkview memorial."

"Thanks." He called over his shoulder as he ran back down to the car. Inside he let the news sink in. It was Hermione. Quickly Harry got directions from the navigator and drove away. He didn't even realize it when he pulled into the parking structure. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Despite his immensely nervous feeling Harry strode to the reception desk in the hospital lobby. "Excuse me."

The receptionist looked up at him slightly annoyed.

"Could you tell me what room Hermione Granger is in?"

She typed in the name and said "Room 3956." without looking up.

"Thanks."

Harry made his way to the elevators and to the third floor. The door to Hermione's room was open though the room itself was very dark. Quietly he peeked into the room. There was a chair and table and a small form lying in the bed its back to him. He took a few more steps into the room before speaking. "Hermione?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

The body slowly rolled over and focused her eyes on him. Then rolled back. "You're a dream."

"No. I'm not." Harry crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite her. "Hermione?" he asked again.

"You have to be."

"I'm real." he reached out and touched her face. Her skin was cold and pale. Everything about her spoke of sickness. Her skin, her hair that hung limp around her, her almost skeletal body. 

"You left me." The was an overwhelming defeat in her voice. 

"I know. I was stupid and careless. Can you ever forgive me?"

She watched him a moment. There was something so dead in her eyes as she watched him. "No. I can't." She pushed a small button and a nurse was there in an instant. She kindly but firmly escorted Harry from the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, Etc…

A/N: Another short chapter. I swear the next one will be longer.


	5. Confrontations

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 5: Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Harry sat alone before the fire in his hotel room. The fire flared green and Snape's head appeared.

"So?" The headmaster asked.

Harry took a long sip from his glass. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Snape shook his head. "You still would have had to go."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again more insistent, punctuating each word. 

"I… didn't know how." He finally admitted.

"She hates me. She'll never come with me." 

"Oh Harry…" Snape, even through the fire, looked very old and sad. "She's hurt. Give her time. You must keep trying."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter."

"Lying bastard." He ran a hand through his hair.

Snape gave a short laugh. "It has taken you this long to realize that. I was under the impression you thought I was a lying bastard as of your second year."

Harry smiled. "No. No you were a greasy bastard then."

"Forgive me, I'd almost forgotten that." He watched Harry for a moment. "Give her time, Harry."

________________________________________________________________________

Harry tried to visit Hermione many times over the next few days. Every time he was turned away. Hermione had given orders that he should be kept away from her. He kept trying. He sent notes and letters, gifts and flowers all were turned away. Finally he resigned to wait. 

It was another week before she was discharged. She returned to the small house he had visited. He watched her day after day but there was never an opportunity to speak to her. She must have known he was following her but she never did anything. Harry had half expected her to call the police. One day he finally decided it was time. He couldn't stand just watching and waiting anymore. He walked straight up the small brick path and knocked on her door. 

She opened it and when she saw Harry pushed it hard into his face. He'd been expecting that and shoved his foot into the door.

"Please just let me talk to you." He implored.

She sighed and let her shoulders drop. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Come back with me."

"You? You are kidding right?" Her voice was full of mockery and scorn. "I wouldn't send my worst enemy away with someone like you. I gave up the wizarding world a long time ago."

"Then why do you still use magic?" He saw his question caught her off guard. 

Her eyes narrowed. "Well I see that's where you stand. Get out. Now." 

Somehow Harry realized his mistake too late. Hermione had her wand and started hexing him as he made a hasty retreat toward the already opened door. It slammed loudly behind him as he ran to his car.

________________________________________________________________________

It had been several days since Snape had heard anything from Harry. The headmaster couldn't help but wonder about his progress. Just as he firmly decided not to wonder, his fire flared green and Harry's voice began to emanate from it.

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, Harry." He thought a moment, "Why can't I see you?"

"Um… I'm on a muggle telephone, sir."

Snape wondered why for a moment but banished the thought. "So? How is it going with Hermione?"

"Um… I've had a bit of a snag."

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by snag?"

"Well… That is actually why I'm calling you. Is there any way… I mean could you… um…"

"Spit it out, Potter!"

"I need you to come bail me out." He answered quickly.

"What?!?!?"

Harry could almost invasion the smoke coming from Snape's ears. "I need you to."

"I heard what you said!" He was cut off. "Why in the name of all that is holy do you need to be bailed out?"

"Hermione said I was stalking her and had me arrested."

There was a long sigh. "I'll be there shortly."

Snape cut the link and looked out into his empty office. "Why me?"

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc…

A/N: 

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Don't worry not even Hermione can stay mad at Harry forever.

~Drucilla


	6. Resolutions

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 6: Resolutions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Harry waited for another hour before Snape came for him. The headmaster came in after a officer and held up his hand before Harry could speak.

"Not a single word, Potter."

It wasn't long before he was free which Harry wasn't sure was a good thing judging by the look an Snape's face. They were calmly seated in a small café before he was permitted to speak.

"Now," Snape tried hard to calm his voice, "You are going to explain to me how you came to be imprisoned on charges of stalking Miss Granger."

Harry sighed. "I tried to talk to her and she pulled out her phone and called the police."

"That's all. That's all you did. Why don't I believe you?"

"Well…" He begrudgingly began to admit, "I may have been a bit confrontational yesterday."

"A bit confrontational?" he raised his eyebrow in his skepticism.

"Umm… Yeah, maybe a bit."

"So you were mean to her and then expected her not to call the police when you accosted her again." Snape looked at him skeptically. "Potter, even I know better then to do that to a woman and I'm believed to be the single most evil human since Voldemort."

"Blame it on Gryffandor stupidity?"

"You are your father's son, I'll say that." Snape looked at his hands and then stared at Harry again. "Harry do you have any idea what she may be thinking right now? She hasn't seen you in almost 10 years and suddenly you appear at her hospital bedside. Then you follow her around and say mean things to her."

"I'm getting your point."

"You're just now getting my point? Now? You have no idea how important this is do you?"

"No I don't. You haven't told me its all that important, except to you own conscience. You're just like Albus."

"Don't compare me to him." he struck back with unexpected vehemence. "I am nothing like him. I never will be. Trust me Potter when I say this is important. More than so I can sleep nights." He quickly swept away.

"Well… That went well."

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione stopped short when she saw Harry approaching her. He ran quickly to catch up.

"Hermione please listen to me."

"They let you out?" She turned on him with a venom Snape would be proud of. 

He sighed. "Please listen to me."

She humph-ed and continued walking away from him. "Did you not get the hint? What didn't you understand about having you arrested?"

"I understood a lot. Just listen to me. Let me talk and then I'll leave you alone. Permanently."

"Are you sure Cho doesn't object to your presence here?"

"She died eight years ago."

The energy seemed to seep from Hermione's anger. "I didn't know."

"How could you?"

"Say what you have to say Harry."

"Ok. First. I'm a git. I know this. I am fully responsible for my screw ups. Second. You're sick. Obviously, you know that. Let me take you back. We can help you. Well, try anyhow. And third…" he paused, "actually I don't have a third. I thought I would but I don't. Please let me take you back. Hogwarts is our home. It always has been." 

She sighed, "Harry, I…"

"Please, Hermione," He reached out and touched her arm, "Let me fix this."

"You can't." she pulled sharply away from his touch, "There's no fixing this."

"Let me make something new then. I know I made a huge mistake. Let me do something about it. Please Hermione."

"Harry… do you have any idea how terrible my life has been. One day I'm happy. I have my two best friends, I have my school, everything was perfect. Then all of a sudden my friends are too busy to even notice I exist. It was like I was never even there. Did you know my parents tried to pull me put of Hogwarts sixth year because someone sent them death threats? Did you know they disowned me when I wouldn't quit school? I tried to owl you. You, the Weasley's, even Dumbledore. I tried to find anyone to listen to me but there was no one. Did you know I had to work all summer at the Leaky Cauldron. All summer as a tavern maid just to have somewhere to live between terms. Would you have even cared? Then just when things were getting better…" she stopped remembering a painful moment, "They had started talking to me again, Harry. Over Christmas. They apologized. I was going to go home after the leaving feast. Actually home. Then Dumbledore pulled me aside. He said I had to leave immediately, that my parents had been killed. He said Hagrid would take me to the train. Then he just turned around and went back to the party. Like nothing had happened. And through all of that I had no one. Myrtle was the only one who would talk to me. Draco did sometimes but… he was almost a screwed up as me."

"You have no idea how sorry I am." Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Please, just trust me. Things have been… Things are different now."

"How can I trust you? You abandoned me." Hermione turned to walk away.

"Because," Harry grabbed her arm, "because I know I did. Because I know I hurt you. Because I'm begging you to give me one chance to try to make up for some small amount of the pain I've caused you."

Hermione looked deep in his eyes. There was still so much of the innocence she had seen in their childhood. But there was also no small amount of the pain and horror he'd seen as a man. It seemed like hours she was lost in his eyes. Trying to grasp at the emotions that were hidden in their emerald depths. He stared back at her, trying to make her understand.

"Please Hermione." he whispered, barely audibly.

She sighed and stopped her fight. "Alright, Harry. You win. Just let me go get some things."

He nodded and followed her back to her house.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc????


	7. Journey to the Past

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 7: Journey to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry walked beside Hermione the entire way to her house. He would have mentioned that he could have driven or apperated but he was almost too afraid to speak. Afraid he would break whatever spell had come over her and everything that had happened would disappear. Thankfully, it wasn't very far. She kept glancing back every few moments. He wasn't sure it if she was looking to see if he was keeping up or if he would leave her alone. 

Soon, he stood in the center of the tiny front room of her house. 

"Just wait here." she called over her shoulder, as she disappeared into the back of the house.

Harry awkwardly stood around a moment before feeling stupid and taking a seat on the sofa. It wasn't long before he spied a flash of a familiar ginger tail under a chair.

"Crookshanks?" He whispered. He couldn't believe it. That cat had been old when Hermione had gotten him as a pet third year. 'It can't be the same cat. Cats don't live that long.' he thought. "Crookshanks?" he called again a little louder. 

Sure enough when the animal heard his name he turned and stared at the one who'd addressed him. 

"Crooks, is that you? Come here, boy." Harry held out his hand and dropped to the floor to inch closer to the cat. 

For his part Crookshanks came out slowly and casually, twitching his tail and generally acting cat like as he approached. 

"Good kitty. Come here." Finally getting close enough Harry reached out and touch him he ran a hand down the cat's back. "See you remember me."

Suddenly the cat swung around and sunk its teeth into his hand before disappearing back under its chair. 

"He obviously remembers you." Hermione leaned against the archway.

"It bit me!" Harry stumbled back in shock looking at the two perfect punctures that now trickled blood. "That sodding little bastard bit me!"

Hermione could barely contain the laughter as the lanky man backed hastily away from the cat. The cat looked thoroughly pleased with itself as it glared and flicked it's tail. 

"Cat's often do that."

"That is not a cat." he pulled himself from the floor. "That is the spawn of hell. It used to like me."

"He never liked you Harry." Hermione pulled out her wand, "Now come here." 

He held out his hand. She took it and slowly waved her wand over it muttering a small healing spell.

"There. Good as new." Hermione lightly ran her thumb over the newly healed skin.

"Thanks." He smiled a little. Meeting her eyes just for a moment. 

Quickly she pulled away and looked around the room. "He's all I still need to get."

Harry was given the task of holding the cat's travel basket as his mistress cooed and called. Crookshanks came out from his hiding spot purring and rubbing his face against her fingers. He let Hermione lift him off the floor. When he sighted Harry holding his basket he gave an annoyed meow and began hissing.

"Oh, shush." Hermione dropped him in the basket and closed the lid. The unhappy cat sounds carried outside.

"Can I hex it?"

"No, Harry you can't."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Are you ready to go?"

She gave a long look around the house. "As I'll ever be."

"Ok." Harry took a step toward her. "We'll apperated to the school gates. We'll have to walk from there."

"That's fine."

Harry placed a firm hand on Hermione's waist and pulled her against him. "You might want to close your eyes. Transcontinental apperation is a little longer than normal. It might make you a little sick."

She nodded and closed her eyes leaning into him for support. 

They disappeared in the blink of an eye.

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

They reappeared just outside the tall wrought iron gates of Hogwarts School. Hermione stared up at the crests that adorned the scrolled metal. The cold November wind whipped around them. She could feel the heat radiating off Harry's body. Absently he had pulled his cloak over her as she stood in his arms. 

"I forgot how cold it gets." she whispered.

"It was warmer when I left or I would have said something." He pulled her a little closer. "Don't worry. Accio Firebolt" He called out.

In a moment the broom came to a stop in front of him. Harry mounted it quickly and waited for Hermione. "Well…"

"I refused to ride a broom with you when I liked you. What makes you think I will even consider riding with you now?"

He thought a moment. "Because it's a four mile hike to the school and it's just going to get colder."

"Damn you, Potter." Cautiously, Hermione mounted the broom in front of him. 

They flew fairly slowly over the landscape. The forbidden forest loomed dark and foreboding over the grounds. As they flew over the lake there was a small ripple and a dark shadow under the water indicating the location of the giant squid. A small trail of smoke came from the tiny cottage near the edge of the forest, outside Hagrid's large form was visible chopping wood. The castle stood proud and majestic on the approaching horizon. It's towers and spires jutted into the sky highlighted by the setting sun behind them. Banners of all four houses waved in the frigid wind, coloring the darkening sky. Lights that shone from the windows seemed like a thousand candles reaching out to welcome them. 

"Welcome home, Hermione." Harry whispered in her ear. 

She closed her eyes tightly. For a moment she felt the same excitement she'd felt every year as she came to the school. She tried in vain to push it away as they landed near the huge doors.

"Miss Granger," A familiar voice drawled, "So nice of you to finally join us."

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc??

A/N: If anyone is interested in getting an e-mail when I update just send me a quick message.


	8. Homecoming

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 8: Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Miss Granger," A familiar voice drawled, "So nice of you to finally join us."

She looked up the steps to the black clad form. "Professor Snape?"

"That would be Headmaster Snape. It has been a long time."

She spun quickly around and hit Harry on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me that Snape is the headmaster?"

He grinned innocently. "Did I forget to tell you that? Opps."

"I really hate you."

She probably would have continued her tirade but Madam Pomfrey came out the door and became incredibly annoyed that the two men had let someone in her condition stand out in the cold for so long. Hermione was quickly ushered into the school. She gave Harry one last look as she was escorted to the infirmary. 

"Tea in my office." Snape stated and began walking to the dungeons before Harry could even respond. Harry followed at a small distance the entire way. Snape finally stopped outside a frightening, dark painting of a torture scene and waited for Harry.

"Why is it every time I come to your office I feel like I'm here for a detention?" he looked at the older man.

"Repressed guilt." he answered quickly then turned back to the painting. "Nightshade." the painting slid back to reveal a small hallway.

Snape's office password, like Dumbledore's, changed often. Unlike his predecessor, though, his passwords were often illegal potion ingredients rather than obscure candies. 

Inside the two proceeded down the long corridor, the torches on either side igniting as they passed. It opened into a large, opulent office and laboratory space. 

"Sit down I have to see to something." Snape disappeared into his lab.

Harry took a seat near the fire and waited. Snape returned after several minuets.

"Don't you think this place intimidates students?" Harry looked around the office. It was paneled in rich wood, enclosed bookcases ringed the room. All were full to overflowing with thick, leather bound tomes. The occasional bizarre specimen jar strategically placed through the room. The looming fireplace and hearth were carved from black and silver granite, the floors covered in heavy oriental rugs. Near the only window was Snape's desk. It was ornate and imposing, carved from rich mahogany. Finally, almost oppressively hanging over the mantle was the Slytherin crest. 

"Actually, many find it quite comforting." Severus took a seat in the matching leather chair across from Harry. 

"Slytherins maybe." Harry muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Snape poured a cup of tea and handed it to Harry. "So, what do you think?"

"We should definitely end school early this year."

"Potter," his voice took on the tone. The tone that made first years wet themselves. The tone that made even Filtch cringe. The tone that at this moment made Harry Potter want to sink into his chair. "Perhaps you should begin by telling me how you persuaded Miss Granger to accompany you after she had you incarcerated."

Harry sat silently staring onto his tea. 'Yep,' he thought, 'I'm in detention.'

"I am waiting Mr. Potter."

"Well… Ummm… I uh… I told her I would leave her alone forever if she would listen to me and by some grace of God she agreed to come."

Snape took a long sip of his tea. "There, was that so hard."

"You know I have the attention span of a gnat." He looked suspiciously into his cup.

"For Merlin's sake I'm drinking from the same pot. Do you really think I'm going to slip something to my self?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, the tea is too hot. It would render most good poisons ineffective. If I was going to kill you it probably be through something more solid." He reached into his pocket, "Would you like a candy?"

"If you weren't so evil I'd say you were almost getting Dumbledore-like in your old age."

"Don't you tell a soul. I would never be able to live it down." He studied Harry a moment. "What do you really think?"

"She looks like death warmed over."

"Yes, she does. I'm confident Poppy will be able to devise a course of treatment."

"Yeah… I just feel… I don't know. Responsible."

"You are." Snape sipped his tea before looking back at Harry's shocked face. "Did you honestly expect me to tell you that you are innocent in all this. Hermione was your closest friend. That was, until you found a young woman who stimulated your less cerebral instincts. And since Hermione didn't encourage you and Ron to mate like rabbits. You eliminated her from your life."

"I just didn't think about it." 

"No, I don't suppose the brain in your penis did spare much thought to Miss Granger when Cho's assets were on display."

Harry hung his head.

Snape looked him over and sighed. "That, however, is a rather common ailment among teenage boys. I don't suppose Black ever told you about Desdemona."

He shook his head, "No, who is she?"

"She was… a girl that was in our year." He stared into the fire. "She was the voice of reason among the marauders. Long before your father noticed Lilly or Sirius and Remus noticed each other. She was the one who talked them out of duels, who kept them from performing to terrible pranks. She was the only one that could talk them out of fighting with me and Lucius. But they grew up. James began seeing Lilly. The mongrels began seeing each other. And none of them noticed when Desdemona slipped away."

"What happened to her?"

"Fortunately, Miss Granger didn't follow the same path. Someone else noticed Desdemona. He took advantage of her. He twisted her. Eventually she began using her middle name. Shortly before she was married I believe."

"What was her name?"

"Narcissa."

"Draco's…"

"Mother. Yes. Lucius found her in her despair and corrupted her. Contrary to popular belief she was a rather active deatheater."

"Another of my father's mistakes. And I have to live with the consequences."

Snape furrowed his brow, "How do you have to live with that?"

"I have to pretend to be nice to Draco don't I."

"You never have before."

"Good point."

"Things will turn out Harry. They often do."

Harry stared at him strangely.

"What?"

"Now you're doing that weird vague prophecy thing."

"Do shut up."

The fire before them suddenly roared and Madam Pomfrey's face appeared in the fire. "It would be advisable for both of you to join me."

Harry groaned. "But there's so many stairs."

Her eyes narrowed on him before she disappeared. 

"She wasn't amused." Snape stood and stretched.

"Well, I'm tired of walking." Harry set down his cup. "Severus, I'm afraid."

"You should be. Once Miss Granger feels well I'm certain she'll inflict a sufficient revenge" He reached into the bowl and took a bit of the floo powder.

"Maybe I should get Gin to watch Kait another day or two." Harry reached up and took a bit of the powder.

"By all means. After you Professor Potter."

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticism, etc?????

A/N: Longest Chapter Yet!!! 


	9. Sick

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 9: Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry dropped gracelessly onto the nurse's floor. He picked himself up and went about brushing off the ash and soot from his robes. Snape followed a moment later in a similar manner. 

"Have you ever thought to have the fireplaces in this school cleaned?" Harry brushed a particularly large clump of ash form his hair.

"Now that wouldn't be sporting would it?" Snape was a having a particularly hard time removing the gray ash from his black clothing. "Oh bugger." he pulled out his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell over himself.

"I seem to remember something you mentioned about foolish wand waving." 

"Sod off, Potter."

"Ahem…" Madam Pomfrey gave a small cough, "Are you two quite finished?"

They mumbled apologies and took seat in front of her desk. 

"How is she?" Snape leveled his eyes with hers

"Bad, to say the least. You were right Severus, the illness is magically induced."

"Wait a sec." Harry suddenly leaned forward, "Magically induced? What do you mean magically induced?"

"Hermione's illness is the result of a series of spells rather than a biological reason." The nurse looked across the desk. 

"How?"

"We're not sure." Severus turned his attention to Harry. "After Voldemort was brought back to flesh in your fourth year he began to research new ways of… for lack of a better word, punishing those that opposed him. One of the projects I heard about at the time was a way of inducing an illness. Using dark magic and potions to cause a person to fall ill. In theory, it would act as a degenerative illness. In the muggle world it would be seen as a form of cancer. A very virulent and resistant form but nonetheless cancer."

"He wanted to use it on muggle-borns."

"That was his goal, yes, but it didn't work. Not while I was in his service anyway. The spells were too complicated. They required too much energy and too much precision. They need to be cast at exact moments in an exact order. An order it was determined it would take decades to find."

"Well he must have found it."

"He must have." Snape thought a moment, "Poppy, can you treat her?"

"Yes and no." she stood and began walking around the room, "Right now I can treat her symptoms. I can make her feel better, but she won't be better. I need to know the spells used so I can counter them. I have deciphered most of them by studying the readings I've taken from her," she gestured to the papers on her desk, "But there are gaps. I can't cure her till I fill those gaps."

"Alright," Harry stood, "Snape, you open up the torture chamber in the dungeons and I'll go get Malfoy."

"Draco doesn't know anything, Harry. He's already given me all his father's papers on the subject. Anyway, I torture you don't."

"Well then can't we go to Azkaban and get someone who would?"

"Do you mean the drooling former Deatheaters that have been given the dememtor's kiss."

Harry dropped back to the chair and rested his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Poppy quickly busied herself outside the office.

"Well," Snape leaned foreword, "You can go back to your classes. I think they've had enough of my teaching methods. You can try to rebuild your friendship with Miss Granger. You can be a father to your child."

"How many of my students did you traumatize?"

"When I asked for an essay comparing the major dark wizards of history from your third years twelve of them used me as an example."

"Only twelve?"

"It was Ravenclaw." 

"Naturally, had it been Gyrffindors they all would have included you."

"Excuse me gentlemen," Madam Pomfrey popped her head back in, "Hermione is awake if you would like to speak to her."

"Thank you, Poppy." Snape stood and walked to the door. "Shall we?"

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was sitting up in the hospital bed. She looked to the door when the two men entered the ward. 

"How do you feel, Miss Granger?" Snape stood next to the bed.

"Tired, but ok I guess." she smiled weakly.

"Good. Poppy believes she may be able to help you feel better." He looked over toward the window. "I have had a room prepared for you, near Gryffindor, I assumed would be best."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome Miss Granger. Welcome home." he turned quickly and swept out of the room.

"He still sweeps. He doesn't walk. He sweeps."

"I don't think he knows how to do anything else." Harry took a seat next to her bed. "The house elves have taken your things to your room."

She humphed.

"Are you going to start the S.P.E.W stuff again?"

"Everyone deserves to be free."

"Except those who are free but don't want to be."

"I'm just saying that…" she suspiciously eyed him. "You're mocking me?"

"A little."

"You're mean. You're going to feed Crooks for me right?"

"Oh, do you mean that evil demon creature that tried to kill me this morning."

"You're exaggerating. He just nibbled you a little. He was playing." 

"It attacked me. My life flashed before my eyes. It sunk it's fangs into my hand."

She gave him a look. "Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"A little, maybe."

She smiled. "This feels so much like old times." Her expression became sad, "But it's not, is it?"

He shook his head, "No, it's not. I wish it could be. Just for a moment, just go back to the way it was when we were kids. There are so many things I would do different."

"You're not the only one. Harry?"

"Were you happy with Cho?"

He sighed and closed his eyes tightly. "Yes, I think I was."

Hermione nodded and studied her blankets. "I'm tired Harry. Do you mind?"

"No." he stood to leave, "not at all." He carefully bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." he whispered before he quietly left the room.

She watched his retreating form disappear out the door. She was sure he was gone before she let a tear fall from her eye and she whispered, "Damn him."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc????


	10. Kitty Catatrosphe

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 10: Kitty Catastrophe

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry followed Snape's advice and returned to his classes the next day. He had planned a lesson but instead was forced to listen to every single one of his students' complaints about the headmaster. The Gyrffindors of course were the most vocal in their protests and allegations of mistreatment. Harry had expected that. After all he had been among the student s that by third year simply referred to him as 'the git'. However, when even the Hufflepuffs voiced complaints he realized how much he had glazed over his memories of potions classes. 

"What did you do to my students?" Harry stormed into Snape's office.

"What are you talking about?" Severus turned around in his chair.

"A ten foot essay on the dark uses of werewolf's blood? A three-foot essay on Kappa's and where to find them? Outlines of chapters three through seventeen? Now, I have to grade all those bloody things. What were you thinking?"

A smirk spread across he older mans face. "Well Harry, I was thinking of you really. With all that's going on I thought you could use something to take your mind off all this stress."

"I had almost forgotten what a git you are."

"That shows you not to forget things like that."

"You're… you're… bad!"

"Again you astound me with your ability to state the obvious. Now, is there something you wanted?"

"Not really. Just delaying the inevitable."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Harry gave a long sigh. "I volunteered to feed her cat."

Snape looked slightly sympathetic a moment before slipping back to bastard mode. "My condolences. To whom should I send your personal effects when it devours you? Those house cats can be very savage, you know."

"It's mean, I swear." 

"Oh yes, kitties are very mean."

"You're making fun of me."

"Yes, I am. Will you stop waiting my time now?"

Harry narrowed his eyes a moment before he turned and stalked out of the office.

________________________________________________________________________

He was waiting when Harry slipped into the room. He had tried to be quiet but had still caught his attention. Harry froze when he saw the cat perched in the bed. Crookshanks looked at him. His gaze was terribly penetrating.

"Good Kitty," Harry cooed, "I'm just gonna put some food in your dish and then I be gone."

The animal was not impressed. When Harry made to move toward the kitchen are where the food bowls resided he was met by a low snarl.

"Good Crookshanks, please." He took another step and the creature began hissing.

"Ok, we'll do it this way." He opened the can. As the smell of tuna drifted toward the animal it seemed to lose some of its anger and slowly began to walk toward him. "That's it good, kitty. Take the nice fishy from nice Uncle Harry."

Crookshanks came closer and looked almost cute the way he was sniffing at the can Harry unfortunately still held. 

He should have seen it coming, really. As soon as Harry was within reach he struck. Harry fled the room in a flurry of fur and claws and teeth.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione awoke from her nap to the sound of small cruses from the bed next to her. The curtain was drawn but she could see the outline of two people. One she knew has the old matron; the other she assumed by the vocabulary was Harry.

"Damn it, that stings." he yelped as she wiped alcohol on one of the wounds on his face.

"Mr. Potter, if you intend to have these healed without scaring I must clean them before I heal them."

"Well, can't you do it without it hurting."

She couldn't suppress a small laugh as she remembered a thirteen-year-old Harry making the same requests.

"Oh yeah, keep laughing over there, Granger. It's your fault." He reached past the older lady and pulled the curtain.

"And how do you figure that?"

"It was your sodding cat!" he started at her in annoyance.

She held her face straight for a moment before she broke out I giggles anew. Her tear filled eyes met his indignant ones and she tried to stifle herself. "I'm… I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that I've never seen that cat despise anyone so much. Not even Scabbers."

"Wonderful, so your creature likes me less of than Voldemort's bitch."

She smiled as she watched him pouting. "Don't worry. I'm sure you two will get along eventually."

"Yeah, right. Do I have to keep feeding it? Can't the house elves do it?"

"They could. But they didn't promise me they would."

"Right, promise."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.??

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long in coming. Finals have slightly sucked up all of my writing time. I should be able to have another chapter up in a week or so though now that it's almost over. :-P


	11. Quidditch

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 11: Quidditich

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry sat outside enjoying the beautiful fall weather. The sun was shinning, it was warm with that distinctive crispness to the air that only fall brought. Perfect quidditich weather.

"A little bird told me there's a match today." Hermione walked up to him in the courtyard.

He turned quickly and smiled up at her. "I didn't know they let you out."

"Madam Pomfrey thinks that, since I'm feeling better, some fresh air could do me good."

His face twisted into a feral grin. "Won't be too much fresh air. We're playing the snakes after all."

She giggled taking a seat next to him. "How are our prospects this year?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"So you've been training their seeker then?"

"Just a little." he watched her a moment. "Come on, we should go if we want to get a seat."

"Will it be that packed?"

"Yes and no. It will be packed but I like to sit next to Severus and taunt him."

"Severus?"

"Don't ask. Just don't."

Hermione raised her hands in defeat.

Harry glared at her grin but pulled her quickly toward the pitch.

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh by Merlin can't you sit somewhere else?" Snape looked at Harry as if he was ready to curse him.

"And miss your sparkling personality. Or the chance to see your face when your Slytherins lose."

"Strange, I was going to see your face when the Gryffandors get run into the ground."

Hermione watched the exchange and shook her head. The two men bickered playful back and forth.

"And you Miss Granger, How do you think this will end?"

She looked up as Snape addressed her.

"Well, I'm not sure I can say as I haven't seen either team."

Severus was about to say something but she interrupted to finish her though.

"But, as I am a Gryffandor, I'm afraid, Headmaster, I will have to side with my house."

He glared between them ad sharply turned back to the pitch. "Sit down, the game is starting."

________________________________________________________________________

The game was exciting and long but in the end Gryffandor emerged victorious.

Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle with the sulking headmaster.

"Stop rubbing it in, Potter." He looked up toward the castle.

Harry followed his gaze. There were two people walking toward them and two little girls running down the hill. 

"Daddy!" Kaitlyn ran down the hill and into her father's arms.

Harry swept her up and hugged her. "Oh, I missed you."

"You sodding Gryffandors cheated didn't you?" Draco came up to them his arms crossed over his chest.

"Draco, play nice." Ginny followed closely holding Claudia's hand.

"I don't want to." His eyes rested on Hermione a small distance behind Harry. "Hello Hermione." he pushed Harry out of the way and stepped up to her.

"Hello Draco." She looked at him a long moment. He was still the same boy she remembered from school.

"You look like the hell."

"Nope, you haven't changed a bit."

"Who's that daddy?" The little girl in Harry's arms asked.

"She used to be a friend of mine, honey."

The words echoed in Hermione's head. "Excuse me." She pushed passed them and ran back into the castle.

Harry stumbled a bit as Snape and Malfoy's hand's simultaneously contacted with the back of his head.

"What was that for?!?"

"She used to be a friend? Even I'm not that insulting."

"Honestly, Potter. She finally came out and you go and scare her away. What kind of ignorant moron are you?" Severus raged.

Draco narrowed his eyes and raised his nose in the air. "He's a Gryffandor. You can't expect much from their type."

Ginny saw her obvious clue and stepped in. "I think this has gone far enough." She stepped between her husband and Harry.

"Thank you, Ginny." He set Kaitlyn on the ground.

She smiled sweetly right before grabbing hold of his ear and dragging him into the castle.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET, YOU SOUL-LESS BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ARE SO IGNORANT!"

Draco and Severus watched them leave.

"She certainly is her mother's daughter."

"No," Draco shook his head, "she make's Molly seem sweet and mild. Trust me, I have the scars to prove it."

"Daddy, why is mommy killing Uncle Harry?" Claudia sounded very interested as she watched.

"Umm…here," he handed her some money, "Go buy some candy."

"Children shouldn't see this."

"Nope."

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	12. A New Look at the World

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 12: A New Look at the World

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Will you let go of me!?" Harry finally wretched himself from Ginny's grasp as they entered the great hall.

"How could you say something like that?"

"I…I don't know." he began pacing around the room. "All I could see was Kaity. I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her…"

"Tell her what harry?" Ginny stood quietly by the stairs.

"How was I supposed to say to my little girl that she is the woman who was one of the first people in the entire world to like me. Oh yeah and on top of that she was the first person to like me for something other than being the boy-who-lived. And being the bastard that I am, I ignored her the moment her mother decided to grace me with her recognition. And now, now, all I want to do is make up for how much I hurt her. I want to spend every moment with her and make sure she never gets hurt again." he paused a moment in his rant, "I think I'm in love with her Gin. How can I tell Kaity that?" He sat on the stair. "You know now that I say it, it really sinks in."

Ginny sat next to him.

"I am in love with Hermione Granger. It's strange, isn't it?"

"No stranger than me falling for Draco Malfoy."

"Well you did have that fling with Tom Riddle first year."

She narrowed her eyes and slapped playfully at his arm. "What are you going to do about this Harry?"

He let out a long sigh. "I'm going to find her and fall on my knees and beg her to forgive me again." 

Ginny watched Harry disappear up the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione turned suddenly when she heard noise in the tiny passageway behind her. Harry stumbled out covered in dust.

"You know, that passage was a lot bigger when I was 14."

"I don't want to talk to you Harry."

"I know. I know I've said this a lot but I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry."

He sunk to the floor next to her. "You know I tend to speak before my brain has a chance to kick in."

"I didn't know you had a daughter." she changed the subject.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that didn't I?"

"She looks like you."

"Yeah she does. I truly am sorry Hermione. It's just when she asked who you were… I didn't know how to explain it to her."

"It's ok Harry. I'm a little emotional today. That's all."

"No, that's no excuse for what I did." he ran a hand through his hair. "Do you remember when we found this place?"

"Yeah, you and Ron were dead set on expanding the map."

"And you had to come along to make sure we didn't get in trouble."

"And we found this room."

"And Ron couldn't stand it."

"Because he thought the spiders were going to carry him away. But you loved it."

"It was quiet and peaceful."

"You always came here when the common room got to crowded or you wanted to be alone."

"And you always came and got me."

"It scares me sometimes."

"What?"

"You."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"When I hold Kaity and look at her and even think about her I want to make sure she's safe from everything. But when I'm with you… You fill my head. I can't think about a single thing else. And I don't care. You're all I want to think about."

"Harry, I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything."

She stared at him for a long moment before she rested her head on his shoulder.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc???


	13. Getting to Know You

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 13: Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione basked in the scent of the old books as she entered the library. This room had always been her refuge. She would come here and immerse herself in the countless volumes. Now as she entered she finally felt at home in the castle. She gathered her books, found a quiet corner and settled down to read.

Madam Pomfrey had come around noon and brought her a bit of lunch with a reminder not to over-exert herself.

The sun was just beginning to sink low in the horizon when Hermione noticed a small black head peeking around the shelves as she read. 

"I won't bite." she finally called over.

The small girl took a small step into the area.

"You're Daddy's friend, right?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, my name is Hermione."

"I'm Kaitlyn." the little girl took a seat across the table from Hermione. "Madam Pomfrey told me to come find you."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, she said I should stop bothering her and come find you. She said you moved back into your hole in the library."

Hermione listened to the girl talk with amusement. "Well, what can I help you with?"

"Will you read to me?"

Hermione looked at the large grandfather clock. "Don't you want to go to dinner?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Well, I am. So why don't we go down to the kitchen then find somewhere comfortable to read. Do you have a book?"

"Yeah, I always have Daddy read me Hogwarts: A History."

A smile spread across Hermione's face as they walked out of the library. "You know, your father used to make fun of me for reading that book all the time."

"Really? It's my favorite book."

"Mine too."

________________________________________________________________________

"Have you seen Kaity?" Harry walked into the teachers lounge. 

Snape sighed and began to leave. He turned back just as he reached the door. "Are you coming?"

Harry followed him closely.

"You know Potter, you really should keep a closer watch on your child."

He didn't respond he just glared at the headmaster's back.

"If you keep making that face it will freeze like that."

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to get in line. It is a rather long one though. You'll have to remember how long I taught and you are far from the only child I terrorized."

"So it'll be a while till I get my chance."

"Harry, when your turn comes you'll be too old to do anything."

"Damn."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Here we are." Snape stopped in the entrance to the courtyard.

Harry looked inside and stopped at the sight. Kaitlyn was curled up at Hermione side. Hermione's voice carried to him as she read the beaten book.

A small smile curled his lips, "I'm surprised she doesn't have this book memorized."

"I was under the impression she did."

Harry didn't respond. He slowly walked out into the open area. Hermione looked up but never stopped reading as her took a seat beside her. Harry took a seat on the ground next to her and slipped his arm over his sleeping daughter and around her shoulders.

Snape watched quietly from where he stood. A small smile slipped across his face as he turned away whispering, "Took him long enough."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.???


	14. You Want Me to What?

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 14: You Want Me to What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione made her way down to the cold dungeons of Hogwarts. She intended to meet Harry before they went to tea with the headmaster. She walked straight into his classroom.

"Hey 'Mione." he called not looking up from the papers he was grading.

"How you know it was me?" Hermione walked down the aisle and took a seat in the front row.

"Everyone but you and Snape respect me enough to knock and he usually enters with much more profanity." he pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You look stressed."

"Read this." he tossed her a roll of parchment.

Hermione unrolled it and began reading aloud. "There are many species of vampire and they are found on every continent except Antarctica. Often some of the more civilized species can actually become part of muggle or wizard society, though like werewolves they are looked down upon. Headmaster Snape is a good example of this." she looked up at Harry. "Oh dear."

"Yeah. The real question is should I give them credit or not. After all I was nearly twenty-five by the time I worked up enough courage to ask him."

"What did he say?"

"He said that if he was a vampire someone would have found my bloodless corpse on the road to Hogsmead years ago."

"There's your answer."

"Yeah but its such a long standing school myth. I'd hate to be the one to break it."

"I remember when we had to write that essay third year. What was it Ron wrote?"

"He wrote that vampires even live in England. Even in our own castle. Then he spent the rest of the three feet discussing his idea for an expedition to rid the school of the soul-less, slimy, potion sucking git."

"I remember that."

"Yeah. I think Ron actually got a good grade on that. But then it was Remus and he understood our sense of humor." Harry stood and stepped around his desk toward Hermione and held his arm out for her. "Speaking of potion-sucking gits we really should be on our way to tea with him."

She smiled and took his arm.

________________________________________________________________________

"You're late." the dungeon master in Snape's painting admonished them. "He's waiting."

The paining swung open and they were just entering the long hallway when the old stones were shook by a deafening explosion.

Snape came tearing down the corridor from his office. "Where did that come from?"

"Potions corridor." Harry answered quickly beginning to run in that direction.

When the three reached the classroom the door had been blown across the hall, thick, black smoke billowed out. Snape grabbed one of the students that leaned against the wall coughing.

"What happened?"

"Professor Jamison was doing a demonstration and it exploded."

"Go get Madam Pomfrey." The boy tore up the stairs and Snape and Harry plunged into the choking room. Hermione began looking over the students and sending those who could walk up toward the hospital. The men came out at intervals dropping injured children. After they all were all accounted for they cast spells and extinguished the fires and cleared the smoke. When they finally emerged from the destroyed room he towered over the still coughing professor. "In my office now." He turned and began to storm off but stopped and turned to Harry and Hermione. "You two come as well."

They followed a respectful distance behind and once in the office took seats off to the side. Snape stood imposing behind his big desk, poor Professor Jamison sitting in the chair across the desk.

"Headmaster, let me explain…"

Severus quickly cut him off. "You'd like to explain what? Perhaps you like to explain how you managed to make a simple restorative into a combustible substance. Or you might want to explain why you were cowering under your desk while your students were being injured? Is that what you were planning to explain?"

"You're being dramatic."

"You have two hours to clear out your rooms."

"What?!?"

"You're fired."

"You can't fire me! The school governors?"

"Three of the school governors have children in the hospital wing thanks to your little demonstration. Get out of my school."

The now former potion teacher turned quickly and stormed out of the room.

Snape dropped heavily into his chair. After a moment of silence his eyes landed on the two Gryffandors in the corner. "Well, congratulations Miss Granger."

"For what?" Hermione rose nervously from her seat.

"You are the new potions professor."

"No, no, no, no. I can't. I have no training. I'm not prepared. I can't teach a class."

"You'll do fine 'Mione."

She sunk into the chair shaking her head.

Severus stood up and walked quickly around the desk. "Hermione," he knelt on the floor in front of her, "when you left this school I knew you were better prepared in potion making than most university students. I taught you above and beyond your peers. You know potions. You are prepared for this job. I would trust you in that classroom."

She looked up and met his black eyes. "You trusted that other guy."

"Don't remind me." he stood up. "That's what I get for trusting a Hufflepuff."

"Are you sure?" her voice was small and thin.

"I, Miss Granger am always sure."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc???


	15. First Day

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 15: First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been working on getting the first chapter revised and beta-d so I can post it on fictionalley. Hopefully I should be able to submit it to them within the week. J 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione stood nervously before the mirror in her rooms. Over the course of the last two hours she had changer her clothes 5 times. She just couldn't find anything she felt comfortable in for her first day as a professor. The night before she spent most of the night in Harry's rooms going over her lessons. She revised and re-wrote and re-planned until she went through eight different proposed potions for one class alone. She finally stopped when she realized Harry had fallen asleep sitting up. 

After she finally decided on her clothing she gathered her books and walked slowly to the teacher's lounge. She stood shock still at the door for a moment.

"Hermione?" Harry approached her slowly, "Are you ok?"

"I'm a professor, Harry," she whispered before looking over at him. "Is this real? Am I dreaming?"

He smiled "Yeah, 'Mione, it's real. You're a professor."

"I used to dream of this day. I used to want this more than anything. Even after… everything that happened I still wanted this. But after my parents. I didn't think it would ever be possible. And now…"

He listened in respectful silence as she basked in her new position.

"So why am I so nervous?"

"Because you know when you walk into that class every eye will be trained on you. There will only be the Hufflepuffs that want to learn. The Ravenclaws will be looking for every chance to show how smart they are, to show they're smarter than you. The Gryffandor's will be planning a prank or seeking to prove just how good they are. Then there's the Slytherins. Since you're a Gryffandor all they want is to make you mess up. They want to see you fail."

She looked at him skeptically. "Who told you that?"

"Take a guess?" he linked his arms with hers and began walking toward the great hall.

"Snape?"

"Yeah, but he's right. The Huffle's are the only ones without ulterior motives. The rest all want something from you."

"What did you want?"

He looked down at her his eyebrows raised. "Why Professor Granger, I would have thought you should have known better. I wanted nothing more than to acquire a through knowledge of the art of potion making."

"And to annoy Malfoy with your very presence." she shot him a look.

His face took a scandalized expression "How could you ever suggest such a thing?"

"Because I remember the antics of our lessons?"

"Oh… That." he grinned as he pushed the door to the great hall.

They were assaulted by the sounds of hundreds of children. They talked as they made their way to the head table. They sat side by side near the center. Hermione looked at her plate and found she had no appetite for the food on it. Slowly as the clock chimed the student began to file out and on to their classes. Suddenly, as silence slowly filled the room, Hermione was hit by a sudden startling realization and the panic that accompanied it. She was about to go teach her first lesson. She was about to really be a professor. All those eyes would be on her. Watching her, judging her, hearing her words. And she was suddenly frozen with the enormity of it all. She didn't even hear the voices calling her.

"Hermione." Harry lightly tapped her forehead.

She shook her head and looked at him. "Huh?"

He looked over her head to the headmaster and nodded. "She needs it."

"I agree." He answered.

"What are you two talking about?"

Snape handed her a goblet. "Hermione, my first day teaching I was scared out of my mind. A wise old professor gave me a concoction similar to this to ease my nerves."

"Did it work?" she met his eyes hesitantly.

"Most certainly."

She looked at the glass.

"All at once." he instructed.

She looked to Harry then to Snape and quickly drank the contents.

"Blehahahah!!" She dropped the cu to the table squeezing her eyes shut in a fierce grimace. "What the bloody hell was that?!?"

"Fire Whisky. It takes off the edge."

"Did it work for you?"

"Yes."

She looked at Snape. "Who gave you whisky before your first lesson?"

"Mcgonnagall. Do you feel any better?"

She closed her eyes a moment. "Yeah, I think so."

Within moments she stood in front of her class and began her first lesson.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc????


	16. Night Out

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 16: Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

A/N: Ok, here are my happy little author notes. You may be noticing that it has been a while since I last updated. I actually have a few reasons for that. Some stuff happened some good some bad, everything just sorta piled up and I needed to take a break from the fandom. I'm back now and I am going to finish this story. I started this before OotP was released and there will NOT be any spoilers or will it influence this story at all. Ok I'm done venting now. If you're still with me here's the next chapter. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter slipped quietly in the classroom and slipped behind a work bench. He waited quietly behind the empty cauldron until the professor looked up from grading.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione met his eyes as she scanned the room.

"I have detention."

She laughed as he looked at the floor hair falling partly in his face. "Who gave you detention? And why with me?"

"Well, you see, I went into dinner and a particular person complained about the lack of certain potions professor. I was assigned to bring her from the depths and invite her to dinner in Hogsmead tomorrow night."

"And who gave you that assignment?" She came out from behind her desk and stood before his table.

"That would be Miss Kaitlyn Potter. She misses you. She said since you became a teacher she doesn't get to see you enough and I am under strict order to have you come to dinner with us tomorrow."

"Well, I do have an exam to grade." she looked down, catching his grin. "But I believe I will be able to clear my schedule."

"Her highness will be tremendously grateful for your sacrifice." he stood and bowed politely. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am required to provide my little princess with a bedtime snack."

"Good night, Harry"

"Good night, Hermione."

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione paced back and forth in her small sitting room. She kept asking her self why she was so nervous. It was only dinner with Harry and Kaity. Nothing at all to worry about. Right? 

"If it helps, you look wonderful." the mirror called.

She looked at her reflection a moment before grabbing her cloak and quickly leaving the room.

She ignored most of the greeting she received from ghosts and paintings hurried toward the entry hall. Hermione stopped just before the stairs and took a deep breath to calm herself. She casually descended the stairs. Harry stood near the door with Kaitlyn at his feet. 

"I thought I was going to need to send a search party."

"I'm not that late."

"No, not that late at all. We've just turned into skeletons waiting." Harry handed Kaitlyn her cloak and pulled on his own. 

"I think Snape has been a bad influence on you."

"He would be proud to hear you say that."

"I'm sure. So, where are you taking me?"

"Oh were going to the most lovely little bistro called The Three Broomsticks."

"The Three Broomsticks? You're taking me to The Three Broomsticks?"

"It's my favorite." Kaitlyn bounded along down the path in front of the two adults.

Harry shrugged giving Hermione a slight smile. "It's her favorite."

"I just realized how long this path seemed when we were kids." Hermione commented they stepped onto the main street in Hogsmead.

"Well, we used to have shorter legs. I guess." Harry looked around the small town. "I swear this place never changes."

"It doesn't seem so, does it?"

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, can we stop in the candy store? Please?" The little girl bounced up and down at her fathers feet.

"Go ahead, we'll be right there."

"You were waiting for her to ask weren't you?"

"Yeah, I thought I should at least pretend to be an adult." 

Hermione sigh and followed him into Honeydukes. 

It seemed they spent a great amount of time looking through the multitude of candies and confections before finally making purchases and leaving. 

They walked in amicable silence to the small pub. It seemed it Hermione as they approached that she remembered ever thing about the place from he many childhood visits.

"You ready?" Harry wrapped his hand around Hermione's.

"Of course." she smiled up at him and took the first step.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc????


	17. Food and Fun

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 17: Food and Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

It was a good night for a Wednesday and when they entered the small pub there were only a few tables left. Despite the crowd the moment they started to walk toward a table Rosmetta came over to greet them. 

"Harry Potter!" She gave him a big hug. "It has been weeks since you were in here last. I was starting to think you found another place to spend your hard earned salary."

"I had a lot of work to grade. I'm sorry." he flashed one of his patented grin and all was forgiven. Until the older witch laid her eyes on Hermione.

For a moment Hermione almost thought Rosmeretta had remembered her from her days as one of Harry's friends.

"And who is this lovely lady Harry?"

"This is Hermione Granger." Harry answered quickly expecting recognition.

"Oh…. So this is the new potions master. I have heard lots about you. The last person the student talked about this much was Snape. But I can assure you, my dear, the things they say about you are much nicer. So what can I get for you kids. I already know what Miss Kaity wants.

"Ummm… House special?" Harry looked to Hermione and when she nodded her assent he placed the order. Soon a pair of butterbeers sat before them and they were left to themselves.

"'Mione, I thought she would…"

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I didn't figure she would. I wasn't in here that often." Only ever Hogsmead trip of her life she added in her thoughts.

"You guys are being to serious." Kaitlyn added looking between the adults. "Can we go to Weasley's before we go home?"

"No, Kaity. I'm pretty sure they'll be closed by the time we leave."

"Weasley's?" Hermione looked slightly disturbed.

"Yeah, they opened a store. And yes, it's every bit as bad as you think. Worse in some cases. Snape's talked to them but they still pay students to test their product."

"That's terrible."

"Maybe but the ones they use are legal adults and there not much we can do."

"Did you?"

"I may have forwarded them a bit."

"So you're the silent, silent partner."

"How ever could you think such a thing, 'Mione. I only own fifteen percent."

"You're as bad as them Potter."

"No, I'm not."

She was about to continue their argument when the food came and they began to eat in pleasant silence. Once they were finished Harry paid and followed the girls out ignoring the pointed wink that came from the woman behind the bar. Kaitlyn skipped along in front of them as they walked back to the school. He cautiously reached over and took Hermione's hand as they walked. She leaned into his side cuddling against him to ward off the cold of the night. He kissed the top over her head as they walked. 

It was perfect. That was all Hermione could think. Harry had slipped his arm around her shoulders as they walked. She was pressed against his body sharing the gentle heat that came off him. Slowly, as she walked, she began to feel a bit lightheaded. The sick feeling seemed to overwhelm her suddenly. No, she thought, This can't be. I cant get sick again. The last thing she remembered was Harry calling her name as the world went black.

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc??

A/N: I know, a short chapter and a cliffhanger to boot. The next one should be up by Monday or Tuesday. Probably Tuesday since I have a Biology midterm Monday. 


	18. All Coming Back

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 18: All Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry was brooding. Snape watched him sitting in the hospital matron's office as she looked over Hermione. She had woken up for a while but was again sleeping. Harry had run up to the school with the unconscious professor sometime ago. Snape walked quietly into the office and took a seat across from Harry.

"You can't blame yourself." he whispered.

"It's my fault. I pushed her to come. I should have remembered she was sick." Harry hung his head. 

"Harry, tell me exactly what happened. Every detail."

He closed his eyes a moment. "We walked down to Hogsmead, went to Honeydukes', then went to The Three Broomsticks. We had the special, the we headed back to the castle. We were just walking and she almost started to slow down a little. Then she stopped and stumbled a little then she blacked out." he looked to the older man. "What do you think happened?"

Snape didn't answer. He stood and walked out to Madam Pomfrey. The two talked for several minutes before they finally returned to the office.

The silence that filled the room was almost palatable. Harry looked from person to person before he finally spoke. "Will one of you please tell me what's going on?"

"It's the same thing as before. The same curse."

"How did?"

"That is the issue." Severus spoke. "Madam Pomfrey had reversed most of it. Now the spell is even stronger. The only explanation is."

"Someone re-cast it." Harry finished. "Who would be able to do that?"

"Only one wizard I knew of would ever have been able to."

"Ok, fine so he cursed her before I killed him. Could the magic fields around the castle have messed up the spell?" 

"Harry, you don't understand. The aspect that were gone are back. The only way that could have happened is if someone cast the spell on her again." Snape ran a hand through his hair. "It was recast that is all there is to it. Get me when she wakes." Snape stood to leave. He rested his hand lightly on Harry's shoulder before he turned and disappeared from the room. Harry sat silently for several moments before the hospital matron looked across her desk at him.

"You know Kaitlyn was very scared. You really should find her."

He nodded and pulled his frame from the chair, trudging from the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Kaitlyn was in a back corner of the library. It had started raining since they'd returned and she was watching the water sheet down the tall panes of glass distorting and altering the dark landscape.

"Don't you think it's a little late for you to be up?" Harry approached her quietly. 

"Is she better?" the child asked with out breaking her gaze.

"A little." he answered. "She's asleep now."

"Is Hermione going to die?" she turned to look at him. There were tears running down her small face.

Harry rushed forward and scoped his daughter into his arms comforting her. "No, baby, No. She'll be fine. She was just overtired. Hermione just needs to rest a few days and she'll be good as new."

"Are you sure?" she sniffled.

"Of course." he held here there until she finally became limp against his chest and he carried her off to bed.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry stared into the fire. He had always loved fire. The shapes and colors that blended together to form an almost living creature. A creature that could in the same moment create and destroy everything in its path. All he could think about was Hermione. She was sick and, as always, it was somehow tied back to him. The destruction of everything he valued always seemed to tie back to him. She was feeling thoroughly self despising when the small house-elf appeared before him.

"Sorry, Mister Harry, Sir. Flippy was being told my master Snape, to gets you."

"Thank you Flippy. I know what he wants."

The creature nodded and disappeared back into the wall. Harry stood and gathered himself before heading back up the hospital wing.

Hermione was sitting up, Snape and Madam Pomfrey on either side of the bed. They seemed to be questioning her they looked at each other over her and quickly apologized and retired. Harry followed them quickly. The room felt palatably dark as he entered.

"You found out something bad didn't you?"

Snape looked up at him. "Worse than even I imagined." he waited a moment before he continued. "We assumed Hermione had been ill since the war. We were wrong. She was never sick until several months ago."

"There could have been a delay."

"You know better than that. The stronger the spell is the faster it takes effect."

Harry nodded and whispered "I need to think for a while." 

________________________________________________________________________

Harry retreated to a quiet tower. All his frustration and anger was released on the contents of the room. After a few minuets he stood in the center of the destroyed room. His chest heaved and his eyes stung with unshed tears.

****

"I must say. I love the redecorating."

He looked back to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'll be fine."

"It's my fault."

"What?"

"You being sick. It's my fault."

She stepped forward and rested her hands on the sides of his face. "It is not your fault. Not everything bad is your fault."

He looked down into her eyes. "Why don't you hate me? I abandoned you, I forgot you even existed. You have every right to despise me. You should."

Hermione smiled and gazed into his eyes. "I don't hate you because… I look at you and you're mostly the same as you always have been. But I look in you eyes and I see a different man entirely. You have seen so many things I cant even imagine. I know your not the same man you were then."

"You're a better person than I could ever hope to be."

"I always have been."

He smiled and lifted her face gently toward his. "I think I'm in love with you Hermione." Gently Harry pressed a small kiss to her lips.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms etc.?????


	19. Happy Christmas

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 19: Happy Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione recovered quickly and soon returned to her classes. Her students were greatly relieved after having been the first class in many years to experience Professor Snape as a potions master. The weeks and months passed in as much peace as a school full of adolescents can experience and soon the hall were decorated for the holiday season. 

Hermione was nestled in a warm corner of the staff room grading papers. Snape brought a cup of tea and placed it before her.

"How are you doing?" he took the seat opposite her.

She looked up, "I'm fine. A little tired."

He picked up a parchment and read. Absently he reached for her red quill.

She snatched it out of his reach, "don't even think about it. I spent 3 weeks undoing the trauma you inflicted upon my students."

He glared at her. "Sometimes a little trauma is good for the soul."

Hermione burst out laughing. "You're evil."

"Thank you. May I assume you will be staying for the holiday?"

"Yes, I think I'm doing something with Harry. Don't roll your eyes at me." 

"I did nothing."

"Right."

They sat in friendly silence for several long moment. Without warning one of the Slytherin prefects came running into the staffroom babbling about a duel and slime. Snape stood and sighed giving Hermione a pained look before sweeping out the door. She laughed slightly to herself before returning to her work. Over the course of the next few hours other professors came in and out going about their business. She had been alone in the room for quite some time when she finally stopped and stretched her hands high above her head. She felt something brush against her and she jumped. Her eyes searched the room but found nothing. She shook her head and rubbed across her tired eyes. "I'm losing my mind." she whispered aloud. Almost in answer the papers on the table began to rattle and slide around. "Peeves!" she called. Then she remembered. The staff room, like the living quarters, were off limits to the school ghosts. This was a rule Snape strictly enforced and not even the mischievous poltergeist dared challenge. When the papers began to move again she sprung foreword and landed on something solid. They fell to the ground an Hermione quickly found she had an invisibility cloak in her hands. Harry grinned at her from his place on the floor.

"You caught me." he stated very plainly.

One look at him and she began laughing.

"What gave me away?"

"Ghosts aren't allowed in the staff room."

"Damn." he stood up and dusted himself off. "Forgot about that." he reached down and offered her his hands.

"How long have you been here?" he pulled her quickly to her feet.

"Three hours, give or take."

Hermione took a step closer to him. "You need a life."

Harry brought his arms up around her. "I believe you are quickly becoming my life."

"Mmmmm." Hermione basked in the feeling of his warm arms around her.

"Would you two please move this display to your rooms?"

They turned to see the frightening specter of the headmaster looming in the doorway. 

"Shouldn't you be draining the life from some poor little Gryffindor?" he asked as they broke apart.

"If only I could still deduct house points from you two."

"Oh please, if you only knew your actual percentage of catching us."

"You think I don't?" The men stood challenging each other as Hermione gathered her papers. 

"If you gentlemen are finished I could use an escort back to my chambers." 

Harry backed away and offered his arm to her.

"Good night, Headmaster." she called over her shoulder.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry slipped his arm over Hermione's shoulder once they were out of sight of the staff room. They took a long and rather and winding route back to Hermione's room. Almost an hour had passed before they finally stood outside her door.

"So…" he started. "I was wondering…" he looked up at her shyly. "Do you want to come spend Christmas with me and Kaity?"

She smiled looking up at him. "I would be honored to join you."

His grin widened. Harry dramatically bowed and kissed her hand. "Until morning fair lady."

Hermione smiled watching him retreat down the corridors.

________________________________________________________________________

Before anyone realized it seemed Christmas was upon them. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had spent so many hours shopping for presents. A book on feudal Asian potion brewing for Snape, some bath salts for Madam Pomfrey, she had even put together a basket of candy and pranks for Kaitlyn. Harry was the issue. He was impossible to shop for. There wasn't a shop in Hogsmead she hadn't been in. It was even harder to shop when he wouldn't let her leave the castle alone. It had taken much convincing to get Severus to come with her.

"Do you know what I should get Harry?" She asked him as the walked down to the small village.

"A personality, a brain, common sense." he suggested sarcastically.

"You're impossible."

"I try. Why don't you find some quidditch paraphernalia?"

"He already has just about everything."

Snape gave her a look. "There is one thing I know he does not have."

________________________________________________________________________

Harry had no idea why he was so nervous. It was just Hermione. He knocked lightly on her door. A voice from the other side called that it was open and he entered. Hermione came sweeping out of her bedroom. Harry could not tear his eyes from her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." 

She smiled and stepped closer to him. "Thank you."

He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek. Lightly he pulled her toward him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Hermione smiled and ducked away. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." he looked around the room. "Do you need me to get anything?"

Hermione grinned and began loading his arms.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry's rooms were warm and comfortable as the three settled down to Christmas dinner. It was amazing. Hermione looked at him appraisingly.

"You didn't cook this did you?"

"How can you say that? I could easily have made this."

"No, you couldn't Daddy." Kait said between bites of pudding.

"Snitch." he whispered. 

She giggled and kept eating.

After dinner they settled around the fire. 

"Can I please open my presents?" Kaitlyn jumped up and down in front of Harry.

"No, you have to wait till morning."

Hermione could tell it was a struggle for him. The little girl finally nestled on the sofa between them. Soon she was sound asleep. Harry smiled at Hermione over her and raised a finger to his lips. He carefully picked up the sleeping child and carried her up to her room. Hermione cleaned up the mugs and desert plates and took them to the kitchen. When she returned to the sitting room Harry was just returning down the stairs. He sat on the sofa next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him simply enjoying the closeness.

"'Mione?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"I can't tell you what it means to me to have you here now."

She cuddled closed against him as a answer.

"It's never really felt like home till now."

"It's getting late."

"You could stay."

"Would you want me to?"

In response Harry sat up behind her. Hermione turned to face him. Harry caught her face in his hands. Slowly, gently he began to place small kisses over her cheeks and eyes and forehead. When his lips delicately brushed over hers Hermione knew she would not be leaving.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc… 


	20. Brand New Day

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 20: Brand New Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

A/N: Ok, I admit it. The last chapter was a little fluffy. But hey, that's the mood I was in when I wrote it so… But I promise it was fluff with a point. I needed to get to the situation this chapter starts in and fluff was the most logical path. This chapter will also start out a bit fluffy as well. Which leads to another thing. The rating has been changed to PG-13. This is because of implied 'adult' situations. Nothing graphic just the implication. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

~Dru

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up. She was warm and comfortable and she could feel Harry's strng body spooned behind her. The whole night had become a whirlwind of images in her mind. Carefully she rolled over and looked at Harry. The dying fire cast shadows over his face. In the calmness of sleep all the small lines of years of worry and stress were removed from his skin. He looked like a child again. Gently her fingertips traced over the ancient scar on his forehead. As she did his eyes slowly slid open and fixed on her.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." she ran her fingers down the side of his face. He caught her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm. 

"I was dreaming of you."

"Where you? What were you dreaming?"

"I can't tell you. There not approiate."

She giggled.

"This feels right, doesn't it, 'Mione."

"Yeah, Harry, it does." 

They lie next to each other in soft silence.

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly together.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione's voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a really bad headache all of a sudden." he laughed a little. "You know, If I didn't know better, I'd think my scar was hurting." suddenly he doubled over with pain.

Hermione hovered over him trying to help. 

There were loud voices in the hall and pounding in the doors. She and Harry quickly, haphazardly dressed and ran out the door in to the hall. 

"Are you alright?" she held his arm as they walked down toward the great hall.

"I'm OK. I promise." they stopped just before Snape. "What's going on?"

"Look." he gestured to the open front doors.

The two edged their way closer to the front steps and looked out over the landscape. The moon shone bright over the snow covered land giving it an ethereal quality. Harry looked up into the sky and gasped. Hermione followed his gaze and stumbled back against him. High in the sky above the forbidden forest a great shape was taking form. In a moment the skull and snake of the dark mark had taken shape on the horizion.

"Harry, what does that mean?" Hermione looked up at him.

He had focused his eyes on the already fading image in the sky. "It means we failed."

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc.??

Another A/N: Yeah, short chapter, sorry. It needed to be done. There should be another one before sat. 

~Dru


	21. Morning after

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 21: Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

A/N: I know I said a chapter by Saturday. I had more stuff going on than I thought I would. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Call Arthur, have him remove the Dementors before they have a chance to go back to his side." Snape's office was a flurry of activity in the wake of the dark mark sighting. The Order or Phoenix was quickly gathering to plan a swift reaction.

"Harry," he gained the other man's attention, "you may wan to keep Kaity in the school for a while. I believe the attack on Hermione may have been a practice run."

"Call Draco. He should be careful. They'll go after deserters." Harry kept his eyes glued to the stones on the floor before him.

"It's not your fault, Potter."

"Isn't it? I thought I killed him. I was so confident he was gone and see what happened."

"Harry, you cant."

He was interrupted as Harry stood and stormed from the room. The headmaster looked to Hermione who looked over at in the place The-Boy-Who-Lived had just vacated.

"That was special." He ran a hand through his hair and took the seat.

"Do you think…I mean… Is He really back?"

"I don't know. I know He was incredibly hard to kill. Just before the end Draco said he was working on a way to ensure the survival of his spirit or mind or what ever you want to call it. I know he's done this before. Do I think it is a good possibility? Yes. Am I certain? Not till I see his slimy face."

"Harry blames himself. Doesn't he?"

"Harry blames himself for everything." Snape laughed a little. "He needs to be alone for a while. I'm going to invite Draco to bring his family here. If Voldemort, hell even if the deatheaters are back they will target two groups."

"People who betrayed them." She answered.

"And people Harry cares about."

________________________________________________________________________

He was in the Astronomy Tower when she finally found him. Harry leaned heavily against the rail. He turned his head a bit toward her when Hermione silently entered. She stepped forward and wrapped her hand over his. Harry looked up at her and sighed. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chain on her head. They stood together looking out at the Scottish country side. After several moments passed he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"You didn't do anything, Harry."

"He takes away everything I care about. First my parents, then Cho and Ron and Lavender. Dumbledore and McGonagall. He almost took you away. Maybe thing would have been better if he had just killed me when I was little."

"Don't ever think that." she pulled away. "Don't even imagine that. You mean so much to so many people. I can't even imagine my life if I had never met you."

"You never would have gotten sick. Your parents never would have died."

"Ok," she started pacing around him, "Let's say you were killed when you were a baby. Voldemort would not have been stopped. Everyone involved admits neither the ministry or the order had the ability to stop him. So rather quickly Voldemort takes over the wizarding world. Soon after that he destroys all the muggle born wizards. By now he has taken over the entire world."

"Do you think you're exaggerating?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I think I get your point." he took a step toward her. "Sometimes I just feel like he destroys everything I care about. I've lost my family twice, 'Mione. I couldn't stand to lose the people I love again."

"You won't Harry." She stepped into him and leaned against his shoulder.

The door pushed open and a shaggy head popped in. "Snape sent me for you two. The meeting's starting." Sirius turned and led them from the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.??


	22. Chapter 22

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 22:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They made their way to a small conference room off Snape's office.

Some of the other members of the order had already gathered. Others were unable to come at such short notice.

Molly Weasly sat off to one side as representative of her entire family. Sirius and Remus sat near Snape, whispering and looking at Harry and Hermione as they crossed the room. There were others Hermione had never seen before. They took a seat midway down the table and waited for the headmaster to speak. 

"Well," he began, "Much as I hate to see all of you under this circumstance it has become necessary."

"Are you sure about this, Severus?" Molly put down her knitting and stared at him.

Snape gestured toward Harry.

"It was the dark mark. I believe I remember what it looks like. Which means either the deatheaters or the toad himself is coming to power again."

"Are you sure these things should be said around outsiders?" The blonde man looked pointedly at Hermione as he spoke.

"And with so many absent?" the dark haired man next to him spoke.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You'll have to forgive Timothy and Jonathan. They are fairly paranoid, even for aurors as well as being Ravencalws." He ignored the disgusted looks from the men and Molly Weasly. "If it will assuage everyone's worry." he continued when everyone nodded. "This is, as I'm sure you are all wondering, Hermione Granger." there was a a small gasp from the Weasly matriarch. "Our potions mistress. She will be joining us for what ever comes. They are Timothy and Jonathan Jameson our representatives within the aurors. Of course you all know the sodding boy-who-lived. And Molly Weasly."

There was a small cough from his side.

"Yes, fine, the mongrels." He waved his hand toward Sirius and Remus. "Draco and Ginny should be joining us shortly. They are packing their family to move here."

"Arthur and Percy are busy at the ministry, of course. The twins, Charlie and Bill should be back within an few days."

"Are we getting any reports from elsewhere?" Snape took his seat and shuffled through the papers on the desk.

Timothy stood and began to speak. "There are reports coming in from all over Europe. At about the same time over all major wizarding centers the dark mark was sighted."

"He's proclaiming his return." Remus said softly.

"Or at least telling us they are organized again." Sirius toyed with a quill.

"Either way it is a bad sign."

"We need to wait and see." Snape looked at the outrage around the room. "Don't start. We need a few days for things to settle. We also need to secure things. The Dementors?" he looked to Molly.

"Are being removed as we speak. The charmbreakers are also working to strengthen all the wards and base spells of the prison. Come morning that place will be more secure than Hogwarts itself."

"Let's hope not. We need to contact all of the deserters from their side. They will be a favored target."

"Speaking from experience I suppose." Black cast a cruel gaze at Snape.

"We will offer them sanctuary within the castle."

"Do you think they'll take it?" Jonathan seemed interested in his answer.

"The ones with families may. Draco Malfoy is moving his family here."

"Cause Molly would have killed him if he didn't." Harry added quietly.

"Yes, I would have Harry. He has more reason to worry than just being the son of Lucius Malfoy."

"Of course." Severus looked around the room.

"We all need to be more alert than we ever have been. This needs to be stopped before it has the chance to escalate to the level it did before." He began to dismiss them. "If any of you would like to stay and help re-enforce the wards around the school, it would certainly be appreciated."

Hermione looked over at Harry. He shrugged and took her hand. "I want to go to sleep." he leaned on her shoulder a little.

"Come on." she helped him up and began walking toward the door.

"Hermione?" Molly broke away from the others and approached them. 

Hermione ignored her and continued on with Harry.

"I…" she began as Snape came toward her. 

"She has had a hard life. We all failed her. She is just beginning to trust the community again. Give her time."

"I told her she could always count on me."

He rested a hand on her shoulder and turned to leave. He was confronted by Sirius and Remus. "What do you two want?"

They gave him looks and he sighed. "Come into my office."

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc..?


	23. People That We Love

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 23: The People That We Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

"Well?" Sirius sat at in a chair before Snape's large desk.

"Please, have a seat." he gestured to the chairs the two men already occupied and walked toward a bar in the corner. "Firewhiskey?" 

"Please." Remus took the glass that was offered and sipped at it.

Snape took a seat in the chair opposite them. "Well what?"

"Don't be a jackass, Severus." Sirius leaned back in the chair. "My godson talks to you far more than me."

"In regards to Hermione, I'm assuming."

He nodded.

"They have been growing closer since she returned to the school."

"Why did she desert during the war?" he demanded.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Sirius." Remus spoke calmly. "What he means is did she desert during the war?"

"She was another of Albus' mistakes."

Both men shook their heads. "What happened?" Remus asked.

"Her parents disowned her after sixth year. Over the course of her last year they had begun reconciling. They were murdered the night of her leaving feast. He plopped her on a train to London with out so much as a have a nice life. She just never came back. Not that I blame her."

"She could have been…" 

"Yes, she could have. Something bothers me though."

"What?" Sirius looked over the desk.

"Did Poppy tell you about the spell?" he continued when they nodded. "She was never sick until about five months ago. That is when I found out about her. I thought she had been sick since the war. We didn't find out about the onset until recently."

"What does it mean?"

"Either he assumed she was a convenient test subject. That would be obvious. She was astringed from the community, living in another country. The added bonus being that she was once Harry's friend and she at very least helped in his defeat several times. Or he knew we would come after her and there was something more sinister in mind."

Remus looked at the floor and then at Snape. "So you think he's back."

"No one but Voldemort could have cast that spell. No one else had enough power. Not even Albus. It would have weakened him though. Greatly. That may be why we haven't seen him until now."

"Should we watch her?" Sirius leaned foreword and took the whisky bottle from his desk filling an empty glass.

"I trust Hermione explicitly. If I didn't I wouldn't let teach potions, let alone join the order. She is no danger. However, I fear Voldemort may use the spell again now that he knows it works."

"How does he know? Hermione is still alive."

"Do you remember Harry's muggle family?"

"Unfortunately."

"They're dead."

________________________________________________________________________

Harry flopped unceremoniously onto the sofa. "I cant remember ever being this tired. What time is it?"

"Almost 4." Hermione sat beside him.

He groaned and buried his face in the pillows. "Kill me now."

"If it makes you feel better, Happy Christmas."

Harry shot up. "Bugger! Kaity will be up in an hour."

"Calm down." she gestured toward the large tree in the corner. Presents were stacked about the base. 

"How did you?" he looked at her amazed.

"House elves."

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever known."

She smiled and leaned against him. Harry waved his wand and the tree was lit by a thousand tiny points of light. They sat in silence for several long moments. 

"I have a present for you." He whispered into her hair. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a small box.

"Harry you didn't have to." she sat up and took it from him.

"That's why I did." he waited expectantly.

Hermione open the small box. Inside a small heart pendant shimmered back at her. "Harry, it's beautiful."

He leaned over and pulled the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck. He placed a small kiss on her lips and leaned back into the sofa.

"Actually," she reached into her robes, "I have a gift for you too." she handed him the small box.

"Hermione you… you didn't have to."

"I know. That's why I did."

He carefully opened the box. He looked with amazement as he withdrew the small gold and sliver ball. With a flutter it sprouted wings and began to hover around the room. "Hermione, how did you?"

"A little bird told me you lost yours."

"It's amazing." The snitch flew back to his waiting hands and came to a stop. "This has been one hell of a Christmas."

She laughed and settled in against his side. "Definitely exciting."

Harry was silent as he ran his hand through her hair. 

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. It's not good."

"Let's not think about it for a while."

________________________________________________________________________

"Ginny, Come on." Draco paced the foyer of their house. Since Snape called they had been franticly packing. 

Ginny came running down the stairs pulling Claudia behind her. "Have we forgotten anything?"

He helped her on with her cloak. "It doesn't matter. Come on."

"Daddy, what's happening?" The little girl ran behind them. 

Draco turned and swept her up. "We're going to visit Uncle Harry, sweetheart." There was a sound from around the corner of the large manor house. "Keep going." He pushed Ginny on toward the waiting portkey just beyond the gates. 

"Morsmordre." Came the call from just beyond their sight.

They turned and saw the dark mark take form in the sky above the manor. Draco's face darkened and he pushed his family on. He looked once at Ginny as they took hold of the object and disappeared.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc..??


	24. Dark Side of the World

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 24: Dark Side of the World

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

A/N: Some bad language in this chapter.

________________________________________________________________________

"They put a fucking dark mark over my home!" Draco pounded his fists on Snape's desk.

"Calm down, Draco. Your family is safe." Harry came over and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You sodding calm down, Potter." He shook Harry off and began to pace around the office. "They were only feet away from Claudia. They were close enough to have killed us all."

"They wanted you to know that." Snape said quietly from his desk. "They wanted you to know exactly how close they could get to you."

"No, they wanted me to know they close they could get to Ginny and Claudia." he fell backward into a chair. "I can't believe this is happening. How can this be happening?" Something suddenly dawned on him. "Azkaban?"

"Taken care of." the headmaster answered. 

He seemed visibly relived as he rested back in his chair. "I want to get pissed."

"I agree." Harry took the seat next to him. 

"Yes, that is a wonderful solution to everything." It was now Severus' turn to stand and pace. "Let's all get roaring drunk. Then when the Deatheaters come to kill us we will all be passed out. It will makes things so much easier for them to take over the entire world."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Draco gave him a sideways look then looked at Harry. "Some great hero you are, Potter. Claimed you killed the Dark Lord. And of course everyone believed the Boy- Who-Never-Fucked-Up. Maybe you let him go, made some sort of deal."

"You little ferret bastard." Harry stood and pulled his wand. Draco mimicked the action and they both had their wands back, ready to duel before Snape could step between them. 

"That is enough!!" he bellowed. "I am suddenly having flash back to every single year of your schooling. I will remind both of you that Bloody Adults!"

Harry stormed from the room and Draco stood defiantly his arm crossed over his chest.

________________________________________________________________________

"Harry?" Ginny turned and he brushed past her in the hall. "What's wrong?"

He stopped then after a moment turned. "Keep that sodding ferret bastard away from me."

"You two had another row? Honestly, Harry Potter, if I didn't know better I would think you two were still third years."

"I really don't want to hear it, Gin."

"I know. Can you just try to get along with him just till all this mess is over?"

"I can't promise anything."

"All I ask is that you try." She reached up and brushed a piece of hair from his forehead. "I was kind of wondering if you could tell me where Hermione is. I would really like to catch up with her."

"Umm…" he hesitated "That might not be the best idea."

"Why?"

"She isn't exactly… I'm not sure how to word this… She still feels really betrayed."

"Why would she feel betrayed?" Ginny seemed shocked that Hermione would have any reason to be at all angry with her.

"Gin, did you even know her parents died? Did you know she left? Did you even care?" He was slowly becoming amazed at how naive she was. 

"Harry, I…" she looked down. 

"Maybe you and your husband should both just stay away from us for a while." he stood and walked quickly away. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat silently in the library. There was another blizzard beginning and the snow was almost chocking the view out the windows. She turned when there was a small cough behind her.

Remus stood a polite distance away. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"No, Please." she gestured to the seat across from her.

They sat in silence watching the storm for several long moments. 

"You know," he began, "I still remember the first day I had you in my class. You were so eager."

"I was young."

"Yes, you were. It always amazes me how much children change. One day they are so innocent, the world get to them and…"

"We all were changed by the war. Even if we weren't a part of it."

He looked up at t her. "You were a part of it from the time you were eleven years old. You never really had a choice."

"I had a choice. I chose to so with Harry into that hidden door. Well, second year I didn't have much choice, being a statue and all. I chose to use the time turner and help Harry. I chose to help him with the triwizard. I always had a choice and I made it."

"How can you ever forgive him? People like Snape weren't half as cruel to me and it took me most of my adult life to forgive them."

She thought a moment a small smile spreading across her face. "You know when he came to the states to get me, I had him arrested. I wanted so badly to hate him. I never wanted to forgive him. But he came back. And came back and came back. Then when he finally got me alone he begged me to let him help me, to let him try to save me. And a part of me wanted to hate him even more."

"Why?"

"Because I thought he was just being Harry Potter, the big hero. Come to save the day. But I looked in his eyes and I saw… There was so much pain and regret in him. He hates himself so much that I couldn't bring myself to add to that."

"What about now? How did it get to… well."

"How did I get to sleeping with him?"

"Ummm… yeah. I mean I've forgiven Sev but you won't ever catch me in a tryst with him."

Hermione laughed at Remus' discomfort. "You know, I'm not really sure. One day I just looked up and… I couldn't imagine living my life without him in it. I want to make him stop being so angry with himself."

"You'll have a hard time with that. He still blames himself for things his father did. I know Sirius still thinks Harry is a younger version of James. He has always treated Harry more like a replacement best friend than a godson. When I see Harry, I know he is James' exact opposite."

"How so?"

"Well not exact. They are alike in many ways. But James never regretted a single thing he did. Neither the good things or the bad things. I know now that he's dead he's almost been martyred. James wasn't always the nicest person. He was self-absorbed, and more than a little egocentric. I'm sorry to say it, but James Potter was the stereotypical Gryffindor. Red and gold was good, silver and green bad. The difference between Harry and his father is that Harry was well on that path. He would have become his father but things happened and he saw what he was becoming."

"What happened?"

"War."

She was silent as she looked out the window. 

"Actually there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

She looked back.

"Umm… This is hard. Do you remember Harry's muggle family?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well…ummm…. They're dead. The same spell they used on you."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "How… How is that possible?"

"It seems it works faster in muggles. They didn't suffer."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Sirius is going to."

Hermione stared out at the storm that was growing fiercer by the moment. It seemed to be isolating them from everything outside the confines of the small school.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.???


	25. Love Makes You do the Wacky

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 25: Love Makes you do the Wacky

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

He just wanted to sleep. Harry pulled himself toward the door to his rooms and was unlocking them when he felt a familiar hand clasp his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you later, Sirius?"

"It's rather important, Harry."

"Fine." he finished unlocking the wards and led him into the room. "What's so important?" he sat back on the sofa and covered his eyes with his hand.

"It's been a long time since you saw the Dursley's hasn't it?" his godfather took a seat beside him.

"I saw them just before the wedding. So, yeah, it's been a while."

"There dead, Harry."

He was silent as the news sunk in. "How?"

"The same curse as Hermione. It appears to work faster in muggles. They were only sick a few weeks."

Harry nodded gravely. "When is the funeral?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Thank you for telling me." he stood and walked toward the stairwell. "I really need to be alone for a while."

Sirius nodded. 

"Sirius?" he called.

"Yeah?"

"If you see Hermione could you tell her where I am?"

"I thought you wanted to be alone."

"She doesn't count in that."

He nodded and closed the door quietly behind him.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione had been wandering around the halls for over an hour. She still couldn't believe Harry's family was dead. It was surreal. That could have been her in a few more months. She decided it would be best to leave Harry be for a while. There was a small sound in the room just off the long hall. She slowly peaked inside. 

Draco sat on the floor, a glass bottle half empty in his hand. 

"Draco?" she entered the room slowly.

"They could have killed her." he whispered. "They were five feet from my wife and my little girl. The bastards could have killed her and there would have been nothing I could have done about it."

She sat on the floor next to him. "But they didn't. They're safe."

"I think I'm drunk."

"Yes, a little."

"I need more whisky."

"No, you don't."

"Why do you hate Ginny? She and her vile mother were whining that they don't understand why you would hate them."

"I don't hate them. I just…" she grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a long swallow. "You know all the shit that happened 7th year, well before the year started. Molly said if I ever needed anything I could come to her. And when I needed her the most… And Ginny. She said she was one of my best friends. And she forgot I existed."

"You forgave Harry for that."

"Harry admitted he was wrong. She is still playing wounded princess."

"It's what Weasly women do best."

"Draco?"

He looked over as she took a seat on the stones beside him.

"Why Ginny?"

"Why not."

"That's not an answer."

"For me it's enough. What did you honestly think I was going to marry Pansy Parkinson? Even I have better taste than that. Hell, even my father had better taste than that."

"Do you love her?"

"Unfortunately yes, I do."

"Why is it unfortunate?"

"Love makes things complicated. It would be so much easier if we had a typical marriage of convenience. Instead I have to care about how she feels. It's exhausting. Except this thing between you and her. I don't give a shit what Molly says she deserves a little regret forced upon her now and then."

She took another long drag off the bottle. "I just don't want to deal with her right now."

He took the near empty bottle from her hands and looked at it's contents. "That makes two of us." he whispered finishing the alcohol.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. Finals week came a little faster than I realized this year.


	26. This is the Day That Never Ends

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 26: This is the Day That Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione had left Draco to his drunken wallowing and resumed her wanderings. The singing suits of armor and cheerful decorations did little to improve her spirits. Her mind swirled with a thousand random thoughts and soon she found herself standing outside Harry's door. She knocked lightly. After a moment the door opened. He looked at her before extending his hand to her and pulling her in.

________________________________________________________________________

Sirius leaned back into the shadows. He had been sitting outside Harry's door since he had spoken to him. He wanted to be sure no one disturbed his godson. When Hermione approached he had almost stopped her. He watched when Harry answered the door and took her hand. There was something in his eyes, something he had only ever seen in a few unguarded moments between James and Lilly. 

"Sirius."

He snapped out of his reverie and looked at the man standing before him. "Hello Remus."

"You need to rest, Padfoot."

"I was just…"

"Watching out for Harry. I know. Hermione can do that right now."

"You know who they remind me of, Moony?"

He leaned against the wall beside him. "Yeah, I see it too."

"He never looked at Cho like that."

"You know how I feel about that relationship, Sirius."

He laughed and stood up to stretch. "Did Snape put us in the dungeon?"

"No, Gryffindor tower actually." Remus stood beside him and they began walking. "He said he knew we'd be more comfortable there."

"Snape seems almost bearable now."

"I think the years have mellowed him."

They walked in silence admiring the Christmas greenery until they stopped outside a door.

Sirius entered first and stopped suddenly.

Remus peaked around him and was at the same moment shocked and amused by the room's décor. "Well, at least it's not in the dungeons." he entered and walked around the room.

It was furnished very nicely. The only problem to the two men that were to occupy it was that the room was done in Slytherin green and black. 

Sirius picked up a small note that was on the table and read it aloud. "Welcome to MY Hogwarts, Gentlemen. S.S." Their eyes met a moment before they broke out in peels of laughter.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry had led her up to his bedroom and curled up beside her before finally falling asleep. She too drifted in and out of sleep. When her eyes finally rested on the clock and she saw that it was only early afternoon she sighed and cuddled closer to Harry's body.

"It's still Christmas isn't it?" he asked quietly, his voice still slightly slurred from sleep.

"Yeah, do you want to go down to dinner?"

"We should." Harry sat up and ran his hands through his unruly hair. "I never thought I would wish for Christmas to end."

"Me either. Did Sirius tell you…"

"About the Dursley's? Yeah." He thought a moment. "You know, I never had much love for them. And God know they didn't like me. But… I think toward the end it was like a truce of sorts. We agreed to leave each other alone. They even sent a card when Kaity was born. Not overly nice, but polite. I think I'm going to go to the funeral."

"I'll watch Kaity for you." Hermione slid her hand over his. 

"No. I want you to come with me. If you don't mind."

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. "Anything you need."

He nodded and rose from the bed extending a hand down to her. "I wonder where Kaity is?"

"Last I saw her she was on her way to the kitchen with a little blonde."

They went down stairs and out of his rooms.

"That didn't take long." 

They walked down toward the great hall, holding hands enjoying the silence. 

"The students don't know yet, do they?" she asked and the approached the foyer.

"No. Snape thought it best not to alarm them till he was positive. So many of these children were damaged by the last war…"

"Let them be ignorant while we can."

He nodded and plastered a cheerful smile on his face as the entered the room. It was full of chatter and the clanging of plates. There were too many students remaining for the break to have the one round table Hermione remembered from her student days. There were small round tables scattered around the room. She saw Kaity sitting at a table near the fire with Draco and his daughter. She jumped up and ran to Harry as he approached.

"Hi Daddy." she giggled.

"Hey babe." He lifted her in the air and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Is it ok it is stay the night with Claudia?"

Harry cast Draco a look Hermione couldn't read and looked back to his daughter. "Yeah, I suppose. Just promise me you won't go outside."  
"Of course Daddy." She hopped down and went back to the table.

Harry and Hermione took the two seats Sirius and Remus had saved for them.

The hall hushed and all eye turned to the front when Snape rose and clanged lightly on his goblet.

"While I am certain each of you would adore a long and eloquent speech sermonizing the virtues of kindness and tolerance you know I am not that type of headmaster. I am not one to encourage goodwill towards all. As always I only ask that everyone stays alive and the school intact. And if anyone so much as imagines approaching me with one of those damnable crackers, their house will negative points well into the next century." he paused for the small ripple of nervous laughter. "For another year Happy Christmas to you all and may cooler heads prevail in the new year." He raised his glass and the plates on the tables began to fill.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	27. Through The Looking Glass

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 27: Through the Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione awoke to blissful the blissful purring of Crookshanks. The cat had tucked himself up under her chin and showed no sign of moving. She smiled wistfully to herself. The truth was she had told Harry she couldn't spend the night with him because her cat needed some attention. It had been a bit of a stretch at the time but now she saw how true it was. She stayed still and enjoyed the large blob of fur curled upon her torso. After yesterday she deserved a lie-in. Everyone did. Perhaps, Hermione thought, if everyone just went back to sleep the whole thing with Voldemort would make itself disappear. It could become a massive bad dream. But she knew that was terribly unlikely. The entire wizarding world was about to fall apart again. At least Arthur Weasly wasn't as ignorant a Minister as Cornelius Fudge had been. Hermione quickly squashed that chain of thought. If she thought about that it would lead her to two very unpleasant chains of thought. Either Voldemort or the Weasley's. Right this moment she wanted to forget about both. 

Think about Harry, she prompted herself, he always make you smile. And he did. She spent a great amount of time concentrating on her new relationship with him. If anyone had told her a year ago that she would be in love with Harry Potter she would have hexed them into next week. He was taking everything so hard. He was blaming himself wholly for Voldemort's new supposed return. Unfortunately, Hermione knew, he wouldn't be the only one blaming himself. Somehow Hermione had a feeling, his newest resentment toward Draco had something to do with accusations on both parts. At least it seemed that way from the way Snape had spoken to each at dinner. Almost thirty years old and they still acted like children. She needed to research the war. She had been living in muggle America when the end had finally come. She had heard about it but even the wizarding community in the U.S. had little interest in the Dark Lord's defeat by a deified young man. But then she wanted little to do with anything that reminded her of Hogwarts, England, or Deatheaters at that time. 

When Crooks started to kneed his claws into her neck Hermione finally decided it was time to pull herself from bed. With much mewling she rose and disappeared into the bathroom. After a long, hot bath she settled herself in front of the fire and went to work on her lesson plans for the first few weeks of the new term. As she worked she soon became distracted down an entirely different path and she spent the entire afternoon surrounded by piles of books. She only realized how late it was when a house elf appeared and asked if she wanted dinner. She declined and went to dress to descend to the great hall.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry awoke suddenly in cold sweat. His eyes darted around nervously and he soon settled back against the pillows. He hadn't had nightmares like this since… Not since Voldemort was at his full power. Dreams of torture and murder preformed as if a play put on before him. Some people in the order might doubt Voldemort's return but Harry was more than sure. He couldn't help shake the feeling that he was responsible for all of this. He was so sure he had destroyed him. He kept replaying it in his head. The duel, every spell they each cast, every move either made. He must have made a mistake somewhere. Maybe Draco was right. He was the- boy- who- fucked- up. Times like this all he wanted to do was get on his broom and fly. Fly and fly and never look back. Leave all of this behind, all the responsibility, all the guilt, all the so-called fame. He couldn't do that to Kaity or Hermione though. He could never abandon them or any of the others who had come to depend on him. 

It was strange how Hermione had so quickly become such a large part of his life. Next to Kaity she was the most important person in the world to him. Maybe, he mused, she's just taking the place she should have had all along. But that wasn't something he wanted to try to dissect right now. He suddenly acutely missed her. She had left him after dinner citing a need to tend to her hell-spawn creature. He snorted a laugh. To think, a grown man jealous of a common house cat or whatever he was. He needed to get out. He was starting to lose his mind. 

Harry rose and dressed and went in search of Sirius and Remus. Maybe he could even get Draco out for a pick up Quidditch game. He hadn't played in ages. And right now he had the strong urge to do something that would exhaust him. If Ron was here… He stopped that notion where it began. No use mopping about the dead. The castle was almost eerily silent and soon he found himself outside the door to Snape's private chambers. He knocked loudly and waited. The door was opened and a groggy, rumpled headmaster answered the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he was grumpy but he moved away and let Harry enter. 

"It's past noon already."

He was silent and looked to the clock over the mantle. "Oh bollocks."

Snape ordered coffee and food for both of them and disappeared for a few moments. When he returned to the sitting room he was clad in his black robes and looked much more presentable. "What is it you wanted, Harry?" he asked handing him a sandwich.

Harry shrugged and ate slowly. 

"You have been thinking far too much." Poured himself some strong black coffee and settled back into the overstuffed chair. "A very dangerous state for one of your house."

He smiled into his food. "Oh?"

"Yes, it always seems to lead to self-loathing and moping. You need to get out. I'd suggest you need to get laid but then I imagine Miss Granger needs to rest sometime."

Harry chocked on his sandwich.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't know? I'm the headmaster I know most of everything that happens in my school. The way you behaved at dinner last night anyone who spent anytime around either of you would have noticed the change."

He was grinning now. He knew Snape would know before he even had the chance to tell anyone. "I refuse to give you a full report."

"Thank Merlin for small favors. Believe me Potter, while I am aware that you are enjoying a sex life I have no desire for anything even resembling details."

"Plus Hermione would kill me."

"I imagine she would. Why don't you go out and play with your new snitch."

"How did you? I thought so. She said a little bird told her. I had feeling it was more like a little black bat."

"You're welcome. Just don't break this one over Draco's head."

"I'll try not to. I started having nightmares again."

Snape nodded. "You're as sure as I am then I assume."

"Yes. I… I just…"

"Don't be self-flagellating. It's no more you're fault than anyone else's."

"I know. It's going to be even harder this time isn't it."

"We'll talk about it later. There will be a meeting tonight. The rest of the Weasley's will be arriving before dinner. You should be interested to know that the demon children are already here."

A grin spread across Harry's face. "Is the pitch open today?"

"Just don't kill each anyone." Snape answered. Harry was already on his way out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione came down the stairs to the entrance hall slowly. She reached the floor and the door pushed open and she was hit by a wave of cold wind. Harry led the way in followed by Sirius, Remus and Draco. Harry slimed and grabbed her in a fierce hug pressing a light kiss to her lips. When she looked up she saw only the riot of read hair entering Bill and Charlie followed by Fred and George. The twin caught sight of her and pushed Harry out of the way in the eagerness to greet her. Of their entire family the twins were the only ones that had continued to speak to her after Harry had drifted away. The hugged her and began talking a mile a minute. Harry finally tired of their boasting and stepped in. The large group entered the great hall in a flurry of laughter and noise.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.???


	28. Lest We Forget

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 28: Lest We Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

Dinner had been a loud and joyful affair. Fred and George had regaled them with stories, often leaping from the table to act them out. Arthur and Percy had arrived shortly after they began eating. Arthur watched his sons antics with amusement and Percy took their jibes with practiced good nature. They had both regarded Hermione with politeness, though Arthur had a sad look in his eyes when he said his hello. Soon Snape, Kaitlyn and Claudia, Ginny and Molly and the two young aurors joined then for the meal. Hermione scooted closer to Harry when the two women entered. They walked past everyone and sat at one of the small tables by themselves, barely stopping to say hello to their husbands and children. Draco watched her and snorted a laugh. 

"And she calls me a snob." he whispered under his breath.

After dessert was served and eaten Snape asked them to reconvene in his office for the meeting.

________________________________________________________________________

Snape stood at the head of the table as they all filed in and took seats. 

"Are there any new reports?" he look to the aurors.

They both shook their heads and studied their hands.

"I know he killed people last night." Harry to became very interested in the make up of the table.

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"I'm having the dreams again. And my scar won't stop throbbing."

A heavy silence settled over the group. 

"I'm sorry, Severus. I know you don't want to hear this," Arthur stood, "but how can we be sure this is Voldemort? I'm not doubting you Harry. But I need more than that."

"It is him." Draco whispered softly.

"How do you know?"

"Do we all agree to the fact that only Voldemort can call the Deatheaters?" he looked around as all nodded. "Well," he lifted up his sleeve to show the black dark mark in sharp relief against his flesh. "It faded until it was almost gone after… Now… It hurts so fucking bad I can hardly speak."

"Severus?" All eyes went to the headmaster.

"Yes, mine as well."

Everyone was suddenly overcome with a deep foreboding.

"We are in a very unfortunate position now. One we have not ever had to face in our fights against him. We have no spies among his followers. No way to feed misinformation or learn of plans."

"I've thought about it… I could go back…"

"No." Snape cut Draco off. "That I'm afraid is not an option. Neither of us can go back now."

"Do we know of any that might have gone with him?" Hermione tried to work through the problem.

"Most of his old followers are either dead or in Azkaban. There are a few. Mostly from around your schooldays. Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Crabbe and Goyle, Dennis Creavy and a few others."

Hermione sat still in shock. She had know Padma and Dennis. They had hardly seemed the type to join Voldemort. But then she had never expected her best friends to abandon her either.

"Hermione…" Harry touched her arm gently.

She blinked and looked at him. Everyone was watching her. "I'm sorry. I was thinking."

"As I asked before," Snape looked to her, "Is there anyway you could think up some more… I'm not quite sure how to word this… muggle-like ways to fight him. You're the only one here who has lived among that world. Given Voldemort's aversion to anything of that world there may be some weapon we can use against him."

She thought a moment. "The largest problem we face is one muggle-borns have had for years. Purely muggle technology doesn't work in magical environments. That severely limits our options." She stopped a moment, "I wonder… Does he have any relatives left. Distant muggle ones. Ones that wouldn't be particularly obvious. Maybe ones that… if a wizard turned up in their family they would be thought of as muggle born rather than having any connection with a wizard family."

"What would that have to do with anything?" Molly spoke for the first time in the meeting. "Why would anyone care about that?"

"Because he carries so much hate for his father's family. If he were to discover one of his relatives still lived. Let alone one went to Hogwarts recently or maybe even is here now…"

"He would be furious." Snape finished offhandedly.

"He does believe he has destroyed the Riddle family completely." Draco thought carefully. "That could be a fun conversation. 'Um… excuse me Mr. Dark lord sir… we um… found some of those relatives you thought you exterminated. They go to Hogwarts now. Oh by the way Professor Potter is their favorite teacher. I would love to be their for that."

"This will be a very hard war, children. We must never forget he, at the moment, has a definite advantage. We know nothing."

"Then we need to learn." Hermione leaned back in her chair.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc…


	29. To Say Goodbye

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 29: To Say Good-bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

The days following Christmas passed quickly for Harry. He was surrounded by people he cared about. Even with the threat of Voldemort hanging over their heads the surrounding and the company seemed to cheer everyone. Even Molly and Ginny momentarily forgot their annoyance and newfound resentment toward Hermione during a recent charades game. But the days passes too quickly and the day came. He looked at the calendar and saw that today was his muggle family's funeral.

He groaned and rolled on his back, pulling the covers over his head. 

"If you really don't want to go." Hermione's sleepy voice came to him from the other side of the bed. 

"No. I want to go. It's. It's just hard."

She cuddled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Thank you for coming with me. I know this is hard for you."

She shrugged. "A little. I'm not sure I ever even met them. As for the thing with family funerals. I'm over it now, I think."

He had meant it would be hard because they died from the curse that had been cast upon her. If she wasn't thinking that, though, he wasn't going to mention it. "We should get going." 

She nodded and sat up stretching her arms high over her head. 

They dressed quickly in respectively somber muggle clothing and went down to the foyer. Snape was waiting for them by the door.

"Do I need to remind you how dangerous this could potentially be?"

"You don't need to. I'm all to aware."

"Be careful, Harry. They may wait until you are alone to do anything, if they do."

"I know. Moody trained me, remember?"

"I remember." he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder a moment before turning and disappearing back into the depths of the school.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?"

He looked down at Hermione. His eyes were set. "I need to, 'Mione. At least to put that part of myself to rest. I feel. I feel I owe them at least this. They may have hated me. They may have thought a lot of thing about me but they took care of, nonetheless."

"Not because they wanted to." She took his hand as they walked toward the gate.

"No they didn't want to. But they did. I don't think I would be the man I am today if I hadn't lived through that. Could you imagine if I had grown up in the magic world?"

"No, I can't."

"Neither can I. But I don't think it would have been good." 

They reached the gate and took hold of each other before apperating.

________________________________________________________________________

The small church was small and dreary. Old grave markers stood up at odd angles skewing the peaceful landscape, almost giving it a horror movie feel. To Hermione, it seemed as if she were in a movie as she walked out to the burial plots. There had been a small ceremony inside the church. A few people spoke about what good men Vernon and Dudley had been. Harry was silent and indifferent watching the people respectfully. The crowd had been small. Some of Vernon and Dudley's co-workers, some of the neighbors from Privet drive. She was sure some of the neighbors recognized Harry and cast annoyed glares at him. Now as they stood out in the dank, cold December morning Hermione felt more separate from this group of muggles than she had from any people in her life. She pulled tighter on Harry's hand and pulled herself closer to his side. Harry looked down at her and smiled slightly, squeezing her hand. The minister said a few world and the trio of caskets was lowered in to the earth. It seemed as if it was over too fast. The crowd began to disperse. Harry broke away from her and walked to the edge of the graves. He stood there silent a moment. His shoulders were slumped and partially caved in on himself. He returned to her a moment later and took her hand. Hermione looked up at him and saw the lines of tears running down his face. She reached up and lightly brushed them away with her gloved hand. 

"You ok?" it was the first time either had spoken since apperating from Hogwarts.

He smiled and nodded. "I didn't expect. I didn't think I would feel like this." Neither of them had noticed the older man approaching them.

"You're that boy aren't you?" he asked, "Petunia's nephew?"

"Yes, sir, I am." he answered shakily.

"We always wondered what happened to you. None of them would talk about you after you went to that reform school. What did you end up doing with yourself."

Harry recognized the man vaguely. "I studied law. I'm a professor now."

The old man smiled. "I always thought you'd pull yourself around. And your wife?"

Harry was struck silent a moment.

"I teach chemistry."

"That's wonderful. My wife will be happy to hear you did well for yourself. She always told Petunia you would become a good man. I'm sure they were proud of you." he turned and walked away.

Hermione took Harry's arm and lead him away from the church and toward a sheltered alley. Together they apperated back to the school.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.???


	30. Nightmares

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 30: Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was silent in the weeks after the funeral. He seemed thoroughly exhausted. He had the same type of nightmares night after night. He watched through the dark lord's eyes murder and torture and rape. Soon the bodies began to surface and Harry's visions were vindicated. Snape and Draco also began to take on a haggard look. Everyday that passes Snape looked more and more like the man Hermione remembered from her school days. Thin, pale and sickly. The change was even more pronounced in Draco.

Hermione took to spending more of her free time with Snape. She poured over old record of the war, tracing Deatheaters that escaped. Snape had not said it in front of the aurors but those he had mentioned in the meeting Harry had already dealt with. There were some however…

One afternoon she slipped quietly into the headmaster's office. He looked up at her over the paperwork he was reading. "Please, by all means, come in." his voice was flat, belling his own exhaustion.

"I should have knocked." she took a seat across from him.

"Yes, you should have. But then, Harry doesn't either so why should you. Was there something in particular you wanted?"

"Actually, there are two things. First, the easy one. I've been reading through old record and one thing sticks in my head. Peter Pettigrew has never been captured, has he?"

His eyes were dark. "No, the rat-bastard has never been caught. He simply disappeared even before the final battle began. We don't know how long he'd been gone. It could have been as much as a year. We have never been able to get as much as a crumb as to his whereabouts."

"Could he have been planning this all along? Returning?"

"I've been thinking that myself. He had to have known he would loose. Even if he didn't think he would it would be like Voldemort to plan just in case. The last time it took him twelve years to return to anything even resembling a person. By planning ahead, he may have done it in nine."

"Hmmm…"

He could see the wheels in Hermione's head turning over his words. "What was the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"Oh… Um… Have you ever tried to come up with a way to remove the dark mark?"

"No the thought never crossed my mind. I find I quite enjoy having a vile tattoo that feels like millions of knives digging into my flesh. Don't you think it's just a wonderful fashion statement?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. I was simply asking. You seem to be having a better time of it than Draco though."

"Yes," he stopped a moment considering his words, "but I have had much more practice than Draco dealing with the pain. It is a way of punishing those who are disloyal. As far as I can tell, it is a very light version of the crucatius curse. It is constant and unyielding."

"Weren't some medicines created during the war that lessened the residual pain of that curse?"

"Yes, but they are highly addictive and only work once the curse has ended."

"Thank you." she rose from the chair. "I'll let you know if I think of anything else."

"Hermione," he stopped her, "how is Harry?"

She stopped a moment and turned back to him. "He's quiet. He took his families death harder than ever he thought he would. Caity's worried about him. So am I. All the stuff with the funeral and the nightmares on top of it all. He has them every night. I've tried to get him to take a dreamless sleep potion but…"

"He's always been afraid he will become addicted to it if he begins. Could you ask him to join me for tea tomorrow?"

She nodded and slipped from the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry took his time walking down to the dungeons. Snape had beckoned him to tea. He knew better than to refuse the headmaster but he could take his time answering the summons. He ignored the reprimands of the dungeon master in the painting over the door and entered the office. Snape was nowhere to be seen so Harry, heavily, took a seat before the fire. It crackled and popped in a way far to merry for the hearth that enclosed it. Harry soon began to doze in his chair. He was fully asleep when Snape re-entered from his laboratory. He watched the younger man a moment before sighing and beginning to prepare a fresh pot of tea. 

________________________________________________________________________

The chamber was dark as usual. Burning torches lined the room. They were there, the followers. There were more last time but their numbers grew every night. They threw themselves at his feet begging, pledging allegiance. Some he dismissed outright. A wave of the hand and they crawled back to the ranks. Others were punished. They writhed on the floor in agony and he laughed. Harry hated this part of the night more than anything. The air was heavy with the smell of the purifications a body in pain released. The prisoners were dragged before his throne. It was obvious the deatheaters had already had their fun. All, even the children, had been beaten and tortured. Many could barely stand. He killed the children first, he always did. Some could think he was sparing their further suffering. Harry knew better. He saw into the monsters mind. It was to punish their parents further. Hw tried to block out the screaming of the victims but only heard his laughter louder. He killed the all one by one. 

________________________________________________________________________

He watched Harry sleep for almost an hour before he began to thrash. Only a few more moments passed before Harry let out a yell and sat straight up in the chair. His face was drenched with sweat and his wide eyes scanned the room. Severus sprang up and knelt before the man grabbing his shoulders. His eyes settled on Snape and he began to calm.

"What did you dream Harry?" 

He couldn't respond he only shook his head as the tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"It was never this bad before was it?"

"No." he managed to whisper. "Never this bad. Every night he kills so many people. And we can't find the bodies. I… I just wish I could see their face or recognize their voices. Then we could know… something."

"You're exhausted." He studied the younger man. He was paler than he had ever seen him be. His hair hung limply about his face and his eyes seemed to have sunk into his face. "I know you don't want to Harry but I think its time you took it."

"NO!" he stood and began to pace around the office. "I can't I… Just no!"

"Harry this is killing you. You are of no use to anyone in this state. You couldn't duel a first year let alone the dark lord."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I know."

Snape placed the vial of dreamless sleep potion in his hand. "Call Hermione, go to your room and take this."

Harry nodded and slipped out of the room. 

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc??

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so long in coming. RL has been a bitch. Right now it doesn't look like it's going to get any easier till the end of semester. I swear I'm not abandoning the story. I will finish this. But for the next 8 weeks I cant promise anything even resembling regular updates. On a better note my story Those Who Do Not Learn is now up at FA.


	31. Sweet Dreams

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 31: Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione was already waiting when Harry arrived back to his rooms.

"He knew you weren't going to call me," she said very plainly as she followed him upstairs.

"Where's Kaity?" Harry asked with a heavy sigh.

"With Claudia. Those two are quite a handful. I can't imagine how they're going to be when they start school."

"I haven't been giving her enough attention lately." he sat on the side of the bed and stared at his hands. "I feel bad about it. She… I… I wish I could be there for her more."

"She understands." Hermione sat at his side. "She knows you're not sleeping. She knows you're worrying about too much. She knows you love her. You don't give her enough credit Harry. Kaitlyn sees more about you than you know."

"She reads me like a book. She's one of the three people in the world I can't hide anything from."

"Are you going to tell me who the other two are?"

He smiled a little, "Snape and you."

"What about Cho?" she asked a little cautiously.

"I hate admitting it but there were so many things I was never able to tell her. And in some ways I'm glad I didn't. I never told her about the Dursley's or what I saw with Voldemort during the tri-wizard. And she never did believe I was completely innocent in Cedric's death. I wish I could have changed a lot of things about our relationship."

"Harry, if you kept so much from her and she didn't trust you, why did you marry her?"

He smiled his wistful half smile again. "She was my dream girl. She was my first love, my first real crush. She was… She was an ideal. And I did love her. When we got married I loved her more than anything. But after a while, I still loved her but… All we actually had in common was quidditch and we were on the same side of the war. And then that was fine."

"Would you do it again?"

"What?"

"Marry her?"

"I don't know." he hung his head, "There are ten million things I would do differently if I could go back in time. And I don't know if I was able to change those things if I would end up on the same path I ended up on." Harry stopped a moment, "and I'm rambling."

"You're exhausted, Harry." she reached over and twined her fingers with his. "You need to rest now."

He nodded and handed her the vial. Harry went about changing clothes while Hermione finished preparing the dreamless sleep potion. "I diluted it a little bit. I didn't think you'd want to be out for a full day."

"Would it last that long?"

"Snape made it."

"Well that explains a lot." he climbed into bed. "I shouldn't have talked about Cho so much." he studied her face carefully. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Harry." she handed him the goblet. "Go to sleep."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want. I won't be going anywhere."

"True, but I need to grade some things and anyway, I like watching you sleep."

Harry smiled and snuggled into the pillows as the potion's effects began to work on him. Soon he was silently sleeping for the first time in weeks.

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione hardly noticed the hours pass as she watched at Harry's bedside. It was wonderful to see him sleep peacefully after so many restless nights. She had finished her grading and had started reading. She felt so close to having a breakthrough in regards to the dark marks. Snape's comments about it being like the Crucatius gave her a tantalizing clue. She was reading up on the origins of the unforgivable curses. She thought that might somehow be tied to how Voldemort created his mark. She had just begun a chapter on the original intended uses of the Imperius curse when she heard a small knock on the door down stairs.

"Remus, What is it?" she asked upon seeing the werewolf outside the door.

"Snape needs you."

She nodded and followed him down to the dungeons. Sirius, Draco and Snape were talking quietly in the inner hallway.

Snape pulled Hermione into the conversation when she approached them.

"Hermione, I need you to brew a batch of Veritaserum. Please as quickly as you can."

"Why? What's going on?"

Sirius and Draco stepped aside and Snape lead her closer to the main body of his office. They remained in the shadows as they looked in. She could see a young man in the large chair before the fire. He was leaning forward, his head resting heavily in his hands. She noticed the white mask lying on the floor and looked again to the man clad in heavy black robes. The sleeves had fallen back a bit and as he sat up and stared into the fire she could see the black tattoo burned into the flesh of his forearm.

Snape pulled her back to where they had been a moment before. "You understand the urgency now."

"Of course. Harry's going to very cross he slept through this. But where is the rest of the order?"

"Welcome to the inner circle, Hermione." Draco leaned back against the wall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	32. The Breakfast Meeting

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 32: Breakfast Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione swept through her lab on the way back up to Harry's room. She gathered all her supplies and continued back up stairs. Inside Harry's under-used kitchen she set up her ingredients and hardware. After popping back upstairs to check on first Kaity then Harry. Confident both were sleeping peacefully she returned to the makeshift lab and began work. The potion wasn't hard to make in theory. However, the precise timing and order made it more complicated. After 3 hours the potion was bubbling away and Hermione was finally able to sit. It needed to simmer for 52 minutes before she added the final ingredient and then another 47 minutes before it was rapidly cooled and bottled. She heard footsteps on the stairs and Kaitlyn appeared in the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Versatium." she answered simply.

"Neat. Can I help?"

"Not this time sweetie."

She nodded. "Where's daddy?"

"He's sleeping. Do you want some breakfast?" she thought about trying to cook but realized there would be too much risk to the potion.

"Aren't we going down to the hall for food?"

"I need to stay here. You can go if you want."

"Can't Daddy take me?"

"I don't think he's going to be awake. He took a potion to help him sleep."

"Oh." she was silent for a moment. "I'll go downstairs." she disappeared back up the stairs.

The girl came back and slipped out of the room. Hermione watched her go. She knew Harry's daughter was safe within the walls of the school it was preposterous to think that she wouldn't be. Hermione was just getting settled back into her seat to watch over the potion when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and stood, walking back to the sitting room and opening the door. Draco leaned on the door frame. "What do you need, Malfoy?"

He narrowed his eyes on her. "You're starting to sound like you're boyfriend." he paused. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

"And why not? It is rather rude to leave me standing here."

"It's not my place. Anyway you're like a vampire. If I invite you in you'll never leave."

"Oh, believe me Hermione, I have no intention of staying forever." he followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, we can thank god for some small favors." she resumed her seat at the table. Hermione watched Draco Walk around the kitchen and raised her wand when he came to close to her workspace. He raised his hands and backed slowly away.

"Do you know when Harry will be awake?" he took a seat near her.

"It's what about 8 am?" she looked to him. When he nodded she continued. "Another hour or two, if I dissolved it right."

"Good."

"Is there something else I should know about, Draco?"

"I got a tip from a friend. The late morning issue of the Prophet may cause us some trouble."

She sighed. "They're reporting the sightings."

"Yep, gotta love freedom of press. Almost makes me wish we could still bride the reporters."

"You can't anymore?"

"Well, yeah but it can be a bit cost prohibitive. Sometime after the last war they came up with some integrity. They just cost a lot more now."

"People won't want to send their children back to school. They'll want to pull out the ones that are already here."

"People still have faith that Hogwarts is safe. It was one of the few places that was never conquered."

"Do you think it is safe?"

"I would have my child here if I didn't think it was."

"I never saw you as a father, Draco. Not a good one anyway."

"Me either. I was so terrified I would be like my father. I looked in her face and I knew I could never hurt her. I could never force her into anything she didn't want."

"She has complete control over you."

"Don't tell anyone. It would ruin my reputation."

"I'm sure." they sat in silence for several long moments. "You can leave. I'll send a house elf for you when he wakes up."

"Nah," he shrugged, "I'll wait." he reached over and picked up a book she had laid down and began reading.

Hermione shrugged and went back to her work. It was fairly pleasant to have another person in the room, even if it was Draco Malfoy. They sat in relative silence for almost an hour. Only being interrupted when Hermione rose to add the final ingredient to the cauldron.

"Is the mark still bothering you?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm getting used to it."

"Yeah, right. You're going to start looking like Snape soon. You know like he did when we were in school."

"I'd like to think I could pull off suffering turncoat with a little more style than that old bat."

"Probably. I think I almost have the… thing with the marks figured out. It feels like there one piece missing and if I can just find it everything will fall in to place."

"Well hurry up damn it. I ready to cut my sodding arm off. And though I would look rather roguish with a hook, I've grown quite attached to the arm."

She looked at him in awe wondering if the mood swing was a normal part of his personality or a side effect of the curse when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll get it." he stood and left the kitchen. He returned a moment later, Sirius and Remus in tow.

"Morning Hermione." Remus sat in a the chair she had summoned and accepted the tea she handed him.

"Morning." Sirius grumbled and took the tea as well.

"There is a bit of a problem." REmus reached in his robe and pulled the morning copy of the Daily Prophet from his pocket. The headline read in bold, creepy font, 'Voldemort Lives.'

"The fools." Draco muttered tossing the paper on the table.

"On a plus side," Remus added, "he had the sense to call Percy before he submitted and he reported the mark originated 10 kilometers south of Hogsmead."

"At least it made it seem they dare not approach Hogwarts." Sirius looked up from the cup in his hands.

"So now all the children know." Hermione stood and went to tend to the potion.

"Not quite. Snape intercepted the owls. There all probably wondering where the hell their papers are."

"But their parents know."

"That is a greater problem." Remus studied his cup. "Actually, Hermione, we came here for another reason. Is Harry awake yet?"

"He should be soon. Why?"

"Do you know if he still has the marauders map?"

"I'm not sure." she stoppered the last bottle of the potion and placed it safely away.

"You two think there's someone in the castle that shouldn't be?" Draco leaned forward.

"Were not sure. Something just… smells wrong." Sirius explained.

Hermione and Draco nodded assuming he ment in his dog form.

"I can go wake him and find out." she stood and went toward the stairwell.

"That's not necessary, Hermione. He needs his rest."

"No, I might be better for him to wake up to me before the potion completely wears off. It should be running down about now anyway." she disappeared up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was still sleeping peacefully when she came into his room. She slipped quietly into the bed beside him and kissed his temple. "Harry, wake up." she whispered.

He rolled over and snuggled closer to the pillows, mumbling incoherently.

"Harry, you need to wake up now." she shook his shoulder gently.

"No." he quiet said into his pillow.

"Harry Potter, You need to wake up." she said more forcefully this time.

"No, 'Mione, I don't wanna go to potions." he pulled away then sat up suddenly. "I'm not in school anymore."

"No, Harry, and Voldemort's resurrected himself again."

He glared at her as he slipped the glasses on his nose. "Thanks, for reminding me. Anything important happen while I was asleep?" he stretched his hands over his head.

"How do you feel?" she gently touched his face.

"Better than I have in weeks." he kissed the palm of her hand. "Now what happened."

"Well," she stood and walked to his side of the bed, "there was an attack on the ministry and on the school. But don't worry Snape threw a onion at Voldemort's head and he gave up."

"So I missed the whole war?"

"Basically."

"Ok, I'm goin' back to bed then." he smiled and stood. "Are you gonna tell me what really happened in the thirteen hours I slept?"

"I will downstairs, but first do you still have the map?"

"The Marauders Map? Yeah, it's in the bottom drawer of the dresser." he called as he walked into the bathroom.

She went and rummaged through the drawer. She could hear the water running and the sound of him brushing his teeth. She waited until the sounds stopped before calling again. "I can't find anything?"

"It's there. It's wrapped in my invisibility cloak."

She felt for the soft piece of fabric. She found it and shook it out. The old piece of parchment tumbled out and hit the floor with a dull thud.

He emerged from the bathroom clean shaven. "Ok, I can kiss you now." he caught her waist and pulled her in for a quick kiss. They pulled apart quickly when the heard a glass shatter in the kitchen . Hermione's face fell and she stormed toward the stairs, "If one of you three broke my potion, so help me god."

Harry shook his head and followed quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Hermione's relief Sirius had only dropped a teacup and they were even in the process of cleaning and repairing the damage when she emerged from the upstairs in a flurry of obscenities and death threats.

Harry descended a moment later. "Wow, you guys are cozy in my kitchen." he stopped a moment, "Hermione? Why does my kitchen smell like potion's class?"

"Cause I used your kitchen to make Versatium."

"Oh." he poured himself a cup of coffee before it dawned on him. "you used my kitchen to make Versatuim? Why?"

"Cause Snape's got a deserter down in his office." Draco answered easily.

"Oh, Ok." he slowly took a seat.

"You should also read this." Remus handed him the newspaper. He read the title his mouth agape.

"Drink your tea, then were going down to the dungeons." Sirius put a biscuit in his hand. "Eat this too."

"Oh yes, Remus." Hermione handed him the map.

"Wonderful."

They wited patiently for Harry to eat and made their way down to the dungeons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments, Criticisms, etc???

A/N: I know, it took forever to post. And I always say I'm gonna write more so I'm not gonna say it again. I just promise again that I will finish this story.


	33. The Inner Circle

Forgotten Yesterday

Chapter 33: The Inner Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters borrowed for use in this story.

* * *

Harry was still in shock as he was spirited down toward the dungeons. His mind whirled. They needed a plan for defending the castle. At least one they could show the parents. But that was a matter for the order as a whole, at the moment there were more important things to attend to. Snape was waiting in the entrance hall to his office. He let out a breath when Hermione handed him the vials of potion. They all followed the Headmaster into the office. The young man stood shakily when they entered. Harry's face fell when he saw the deserter.

"Mr. Rodewick?" Harry took a step foreword.

"Professor Potter… I…" he sunk back down and rested his head in his hands.

Harry took a seat opposite him and they began talking. Snape broke away and began to dilute the potent truth serum, carefully staying within earshot.

Sirius and Remus moved to the opposite corner. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Remus whispered and the pair poured over the rapidly forming map.Hermione and Draco stood alone in the entrance generally feeling useless.

"Who is he?" she gestured to the young death eater.

"Luther Rodewick. He was a Ravenclaw, finished school last year. Last I heard he was working for the ministry, department of sport regulation I think." He sighed. "I never would have figured that one would have gone to him."

"Why? Not because he's a Ravenclaw?"

"Of course not. It's just… My father murdered his parents, in the Dark Lord's name naturally."

"Oh…" She stared at her hands. "Do you know if your father…"

"Don't ask me tat question." he cut her off.

"Draco, I need…"

"No." he crossed his arms over his chest and withdrew into himself.

Feeling even more useless than before Hermione drifted toward Snape. "Is my brewing up to your standards?" she whispered.

He turned toward her startled. "Yes, its fine." he focused his full attention back on the potion

Finally, Hermione resigned herself to a chair in the far corner of the room to wait.

"Are you prepared, Mr. Rodewick?" Snape turned from his worktable, a silver goblet in his hands.

The man stood shakily and walked toward the headmaster. "Yes, Sir, I think so."

The other gathered around the front of the desk. Snape summoned a char and the man sat. He took the goblet and drank the contents.

After several moments Snape spoke. "What is your name?"

"Luther Edward Rodewick." he answered quickly.

"Where did you attend school?"

"Hogwarts."

"Are you a servant of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"When did you become a death eater?"

"August fourteenth this past year."

"Why are you here?"

"I can't do it anymore."

"You can't do what?"

"Follow his orders."

"What orders?" Snape expertly questioned him.

"To… To hurt people." he faltered

Snape nodded. "How long has he been gathering power?"

"More than 2 years, I'm not sure."

"Do you know the names of other death eaters?"

"Yes."

"Do you know about his plans?"

"No one knows his plans."

"What have you been involved in?"

"Capturing people, extracting information, punishing them." his voice became quiet at the end.

"What information have you been gathering?"

"Ministry politics, information about Hogwarts."

"Have you used the unforgivable?"

He was silent a moment. "Yes." he answered barely above a whisper.

"How many times?"

"Cruciatus three times, The imperius once and… and the killing curse twice."

"Does he trust you?"

He shook his head. "He doesn't trust anyone."

"Will he suspect you as a spy?"

"No."

"Do you want to be a spy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If I help you defeat him, I can try to make up for what I've done."

"Do you think you can make up for what you've done?"

"No, Sir, but I can try."

"Very well, Mr. Rodewick." Snape stepped behind the desk and withdrew a box. He opened it and took out an armband and returned to the seated man. Rodewick extended his arm and the item was fastened around his wrist then covered with a securing charm. "That talisman has many uses. It will prevent you from leaving the school grounds. Even if you were to some how escape it would act as a homing beacon and we would find you anywhere in the world. Now, you will come back here." he gestured to the large chair behind the desk.

He rose and moved to where Snape had indicated. "But, what do I do if he calls me?"

"Find one of us," he gestured to the others in the room, "And we will escort you off the school grounds and remove the band. We will also wait for your return." The headmaster produced a long roll of parchment and a quill. "You will write a list of all death eaters who are known to you. You will then write a description of all the locations you have been called to then as much of the information you can remember that you extracted from individuals. When you have finished let me know and a house elf will show you to a guest room."

"Yes, Sir. And… Thank you, Sir."

He nodded and lead the others to the hallway. He cast a privacy charm on the corridor around them. "Lissy!" he called."

A pitiful looking house elf appeared. "Yes, Headmaster Snape, Sir?"

"Bring some pumpkin juice and sandwiches to the young man in my office."

She nodded profusely and disappeared back into the walls.

"We can go through his list tomorrow. All of you are triggered to release the armband. Send a signal up to the castle if you ever need to. Does anyone have anything else?"

"We do." Remus spoke up. "We've been going over the map. Severus, when was the last time you cleared the rats from the dungeon?"

Harry's eyes, which had been studying the floor shot up.

"It's been a while but… Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying."

He held out the map, deep in the dungeons was a tiny scroll which read Peter Pettigrew floating over a pair of foot prints.

Harry turned and took off at a run in the direction the map had shown, his wand drawn.

Snape and Sirius grabbed and struggled against the former auror

"No, Harry, not yet." Sirius gritted his teeth. "He doesn't know we have him."

"No, he run the moment they try to get him I have to stop him now."

"He'll never suspect anything till its too late. He knows we collect the dungeon rats every year or so. He won't think its any different."

Harry finally relaxed. "but even if you do catch him he'll just transform and escape again." he crossed his arms over his chest and began to pace.

"No, he won't." Snape caught his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes.

Harry finally nodded and relaxed.

Snape released Harry and turned back to the group. "All of you go get some rest. Things just may be looking up."

* * *

Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's as they emerged back into the great hall. He gave her a small smile but his eyes were distant.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" she looked to each other the other men.

"We wait." Draco answered .

Almost in answer to Hermione's question Claudia and Kaitlyn came running down the stairs.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Claudia bounced up and down. "There's a big snowball fight outside."

"Please can we go out, Daddy?" Kaitlyn pulled on Harry's arm. "Please, please?"

"I think a snowball fight sounds exactly like something we need." Remus slipped the now blank piece of parchment in his pocket. "Why don't we all meet back here in five minuets."

They all agreed and went back to their rooms to bundle up. When they returned they ventured outside.

The students with the help of Fred and George Weasley and the two aurors had constructed two enormous snow forts.

"Now that is some charm work Flitwick would have been proud of." Sirius stood in wonder.

Draco observed the flags flying over each fort. "It would seem it's Slytherin and Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." He scooped his daughter up and took off at a run. "You're toast, Potter!" he called over his shoulder.

A feral grin came to Harry's face. "He has hopes." He dove into the fray.

The two side were fairly evenly matched. Though the Ravenclaws moral ambiguity and Slytherin deviousness did give them a slight edge over Hufflepuff niceness and Gryffindor fair play. In the end they declared a draw and retired to the great hall for hot chocolate and desserts. Of course the draw was recognized by the Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs more than an hour before the Gryffindors and Slytherins finally gave in.

* * *

It was very late when Snape finally came and cleared out the great hall. The small group of adults that had remained left and talked quietly as they walked back to their rooms. Finally Harry and Hermione were left. They walked slowly in relaxed silence, Kaitlyn holding each of their hands. Back in their rooms Harry took his daughter up to her room and tucked her into bed. When he slipped into his bedroom he could hear Hermione messing about in the bathroom. He changed his clothes and slipped beneath the cool sheets. Lying there he was struck with a feeling of utter contentment.

"Are you coming to bed?" He called.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom in her nightclothes and Harry lifted the covers for her as she climbed into bed next to him. He pulled her closer to his body and she rested her head on his chest.

"You know," he whispered, "I think you should officially move in here."

"You do now." Hermione traced invisible patterns on his stomach. "You may actually be right."

He couldn't resist smiling down at her. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Cocky bastard." she whispered in response. "Good night, Harry."

"Night, 'Mione." he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

The room was dark as always. The walls were rough hewn, almost cave like. Torches floated ominously casting shadows in every direction. It seemed he was in a better mood than usual tonight. Hardly anyone had been tortured so far. Various death eaters groveled at his feet and gave reports of various spy missions. He processed the information ad dismissed them with little ceremony. After a time one of the female death eaters come forward and fell at his feet. She began to report on affairs at Hogwarts, giving a full account of the order meeting the day before.

"You have done well." Voldemort croaked. "I am proud to see that you have remained loyal to me. It is comforting to know my faith in you was not misplaced. Come, sit by me Ginevra."

Ginny Malfoy pulled off the hood and took a seat on the floor beside her master.

* * *

Harry shot up. He was covered in sweat. His eyes searched the room franticly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's light touch on the shoulder calmed him and helped him to focus and sort all he had juts seen. He gasped in deep breaths and finally whispered. "Ginny."

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc... 


End file.
